Ten Years
by AshtonJacks
Summary: A mysterious yet familair man comes to Luke's club on the 10th anniversary of Lucky's death. Who is he and how will he impact the Port Charles resident's lives? Check out the first 20 chapters here.
1. Default Chapter Title

10 years

The figure tossed and turned in his small bunk on the tour bus. Why did he only see in his sleep? He had to wake up, had to. Struggling, reaching for consciousness with everything he had, the vision dissipated. "Why can't it happen." The man said in a broken whisper. "I just want to remember."

"Bloody hell." The voice greeted Luke as he walked into his nightclub. He wasn't used to having activity in his club so early on a weekday. Ever since the club had started booking national music acts every month; the revenues had been pouring in. Tonight's band was like many of the others, young hungry and surprisingly good. Memory was their name and Luke looked at the promotional poster with a smile. Five guys in their late twenties looked back at him. They were good looking men but had an unfinished look to them. Luke glanced at the leather jacket clad form working with a soundboard.

"Are you band or crew?" He asked casually walking over.

The guy looked up and smiled. "Band, guitarist and singer. I'm Chance West." He stood to shake Luke's hand and felt the slightest jolt.

"Chance West." Luke replied looking at the boy. There was something about him that unsettled him. "That's a stage name if I ever heard one. I'm Luke Spencer."

"Actually it's my legal name sir. Pleasure to meet you." Chance replied before fiddling with the sound levels. Something about this guy set off alarm bells but he didn't know why. Maybe it was his no crap attitude.

"Yeah well…" a man with an endless bag of snappy comebacks was momentarily at a loss for words. "Have a good show."

Chance fiddled more, pulling a level here and twirling a knob there before muttering a thanks. A chill had gone up his spine when he saw the man and he didn't know why.

Luke stood at the bar watching the boy. There was something about him that brought back old memories but he wasn't quite sure why. As he felt the answer was within his grasp the door opened and a dark haired form rushed in. "Hi daddy." The girl called out, nearly tripping over the form on the ground. "Oh excuse me." She smiled.

"Are you ok?" Chance stood to help the young woman. She had an impish face and was perhaps fifteen years old, too young for him, but he couldn't help smiling back.

"I'm cool. Are you?" when he nodded, she smiled wider. He was cute and he had gorgeous eyes. "I'm Lesley Lu Spencer and that's my old man." She motioned to Luke who was watching the exchange through heavy lidded eyes, under the pretense of reading the paper.

"Chance West, hi there Lesley Lu. I bet they call you Lulu." He said with a smile.

From the bar Luke's head snapped up. Lesley hadn't been called that in years. When she was ten she asserted her independence by asking to be called Les, after her beloved grandmother who headed the pediatric unit at GH.

"They used to, how did you know that?" Les asked with a slight frown, turning a confused gaze to her father. He was looking, that meant he felt something was off as well.

"I didn't." Chance shrugged it off. "You just look like a Lulu to me."

When he so easily dismissed it, so did Lesley. "Well I'm Lesley and I'll stop bugging you but have a great show."

"Thanks." Chance replied, a slight frown on his face. Why did everything seem so weird here? It must be his ever persistent lack of sleep.

Lesley rounded the bar and gave her father a big hug. Since the anniversary of her brother Lucky's death was ten years ago today, she wanted to stay close by. Her father had a tendency to get very self destructive when he was missing his cowboy. While her mother just crawled into her memories, her father hit the bottle and sometimes other things. Les was determined to keep things on an even keel whatever it took. 

"Dad how's your day been?" she asked touching his arm. Luke was in another world, intently staring at Chance, studying his every move and nuance. He did that sometimes and this behavior worried Les and her mother. It was as if her father was trying to picture what a 26 yr old Lucky would have looked like. When he didn't answer immediately, Les touched his arm again. "Dad come on. Talk to me." She said quietly.

"What was that?" Luke asked blinking and rubbing his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well lately at all. This day had loomed on the horizon for weeks. It was just one day, Luke rationalized, so why did it get to him so much? He sighed again and turned his attention to his living child.

"I asked how you were." Les said softly. "I know what this day is and what it means." She watched with mild alarm as her father poured himself a shot glass of tequila. "I wish you wouldn't drink that. Please don't for me?"

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hey boy." He called over to the young man diligently working testing different sound levels. Chance looked up in shock. These people were more talkative than at most clubs. In Poughkeepsie last night the people hadn't even looked at him.

"Do you need something?" Chance asked approaching the man and teenager.

"Yeah." Luke replied. "Drink this. You're legal, right?" He knew the kid looked at least 25 but he wanted to be sure before getting cited for serving alcohol to a minor. He had enough trouble after that one incident when Lesley Lu was found in the club, drunk, after a freshman prank gone awry.

"I'm legal plus a half-dozen years." Chance grinned. "Do you serve all your bands?" He drank the tequila like a pro, slamming the shot glass on the bar with a resounding thud.

"No." Luke said sadly. "This is just a one off thing. I was going to toast an old memory."

Chance frowned slightly as Luke poured another drink. "Memory." He repeated. His whole life was a black hole before his twenty-first year. One fateful day Chance had wandered onto a Long Island beach with no memory of anything. Homeless and alone with no survival skills, Chance had been fortunate to meet a kind soul in Mike, the band's keyboard player. They had searched for Chance's family for years to no avail. Countless visits to doctors and hypnosis had not brought back any memories. In his dreams sometimes he could see things, but when he awoke the pieces of his life loomed just out of reach.

"Don't worry This one is on the house as well." Luke's voice broke into his thoughts. "You look like a man who likes a good tequila."

"I do" Chance said watching the man pour a drink for himself then put a splash of the liquor in a the glass for the teen. "Do you have a toast?"

Luke nodded solemnly, raising his glass and motioning the two young people to do the same. "To my son." He said, his eyes misting over. "May you rest in peace my boy." In unison the three downed their drinks. 

"I'm sorry for your loss." Chance said quietly, feeling at home with these people, yet unsettled to have walked into what was obviously a family moment.

"Me too son, me too." Luke said quietly, watching the younger man return to his soundboard. Ten years was ten years too long to be without his cowboy. He pulled his remaining child close and kissed the top of her head gently. They'd get through this date because they were Spencers.

Chapter 1

"Lesley Lu I'm really not up for a night at the club." Laura sighed as her daughter chattered about the band that was performing. "Not tonight please honey." She said massaging her temples.

Laura hadn't had a break all day. She had worked an extra shift at General Hospital. After Lucky's death, she had thrown herself into the teen outreach program at GH and quickly became the head of the program for the whole area. She normally worked very long hours anyway but today had been one of the worst. Even though she knew Luke would have to be at the club, Laura was hoping to stay at home with a book or a movie. She sighed and looked at her teenaged daughter. Some days, like today, Lulu tried too hard.

"Mom come on." Lulu whined. "The one guy was really sexy. He had these piercing blue eyes and oh he was so cute! His name was Chance."

"Lulu I really don't think so." Laura replied this time more firmly. Lulu pouted immediately, then her face brightened. "Fine suit yourself."

Watching her daughter flounce off, Laura started to heave another sigh but stopped when the key in the lock heralded her husband's return home. Luke usually came home for dinner on nights when the shows would keep him out very late. Laura hadn't been sure of he'd stay away out of the mutual pain they shared on this day. Ten years ago both of their hearts had shattered and even now, they mended only with the tentative bonds of love and time.

"Hi, tough day?" she asked noting his every move and expression for a clue to his mood.

Luke nodded and sat beside his wife on the couch, pulling her into his arms. Without a word, she turned to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They had been together for all of her adult life, give or take a couple of rough patches and could offer comfort without a word exchanged.

"Will you come to the club with me? I don't want you to be alone and Lulu was putting the full court press on a much older guy. I can't be watching her tonight."

Laura sighed. "Luke she already tried and I know what you're both trying to do, but really, I just want to be alone."

Luke gave Laura a sad smile and held her closer. "What about what I want. I don't want to be without you babe. The band is good and I'd really like you there. I know you're tired doll but please for me?"

Taking what he said into consideration for a few minutes, Laura finally nodded. "I'll come, just don't expect me to be in the most outgoing of moods."

"I just want you to try darlin' " Luke replied, standing and reaching for her hand. They stood in silence for a few long moments, both lost in their thoughts of what was and what could have been.

"Chance come on." The soothing voice broke through the searing pain in his head, but all Chance could do was moan. After he'd returned to the tourbus, the buzzing in his head had increased to mild then a loud roar. Now the migraine had him fully in its clutches. "It's going to be ok. We're going to get you to the hospital my friend." He heard, dimly recognizing the voice of his best friend, Mike. He wanted to argue, wanted to beg to be left alone, but as the bus started moving, all he could do is hold his head and bite his lip against the agony.

Chance hadn't gotten the migraines very much in the last few years, but they had been his most constant companion in the first few years he and Mike had known one another. "Why now?" He muttered as they arrived at the hospital. 

Walking in slowly and holding his head, Chance was assailed with another wave of pain, one that forced him to his knees. Bobbie Spencer-Cassadine and Amy Vining who were manning the Emergency room counter rushed over to assist. "Sir can you tell me what's wrong?" Bobbie asked. 

"Migraine." Chance muttered, shaking his head slightly a brief image flashed through his head of a redhead and an older blond. Before he could grasp it, it was gone. He slowly forced himself to open his eyes even as he was led to a wheelchair and seated. 

Bobbie smiled down at the younger man. "We'll get you fixed up soon enough. Have you ever had these before?"

"Yeah I have not recently though. I have amnesia." He admitted.

"Oh." Bobbie said softly. "I'm sorry to hear that. How do you usually treat them?" She asked, handing Michael the paperwork that would need to be filled out.

"Demerol." Chance replied, knowing he wouldn't get that drug here. "But not being from here, I know that's an impossibility."

Bobbie patted his arm. "We'll figure something out" She replied, walking over to the intercom. "Doctor Leslie Webber to curtain area 2." She said into the PA. Returning to the two men, she was thankful for a quiet day. "Doctor Webber will be here soon. I'm emailing for a copy of your medical records Chance so we'll see what we can do to help you.

"Thanks." He said gratefully, frowning in concentration as an older man with an imposing look approached. The man's eyes flickered over chance and a small look of concentration appeared on his face before he shook his head slightly in a gesture that was obviously dismissing whatever had been troubling him. 

"Barbara are you ready to leave? Your shift ended some time ago." Stefan said to his wife. Bobbie turned to face her husband, touched by the concern in his features. Though no fan of her family, Stefan knew what this day meant to Luke and Laura, and in truth he had always admired Lucky's intelligence and guts.

With an apologetic look to Chance, Bobbie left the room and turned to her husband. "Just let me see this one through. Nice kid, amnesia with a bad migraine."

"Are you certain. It's been such a long day for you and I know this is a hard day for you all…"he trailed off, not wanting to mention how drawn and pale Laura had looked.

"I'm positive." Bobbie said firmly." And thank you for worrying so much."

"But for a role of the dice or a twist of fate, any one of us could be that man in there or like Lucky Spencer 10 years ago." Stefan said softly, hugging his wife.

Chapter 2

Bobbie slowly disengaged herself from her husband as Dr Lesley Webber approached. After Lucky's death, Lesley and Rick had both returned to town permanently. Though their presence was a calming force on Laura, the family had never regained the closeness they by all rights should have had.

"Hi Lesley." She greeted. " Bobbie and Lesley were still friends, though Bobbie's marriage to the man that Lesley blamed for many of her family's problems was a sometime source of friction. After many years as professional colleagues and personal friends they had managed to reach a happy medium. Still there was no reason to flaunt her husband to Lesley, especially not on this day.

"Bobbie what have you got?" Lesley greeted, sparing Stefan a cordial nod. She took the chart and studied it carefully. "His medical records are on the way?"

"Yes." Bobbie nodded. They both knew that when prescribing a painkiller like Demerol, records had to be checked and double checked. They could possibly have a drug abuser on their hands and had no intention of giving in to an addiction. They waited for a few minutes, until a dinging sound signaled that new email had arrived.

Bobbie and Lesley looked carefully over the chart. "Can we give him the demerol do you think?" Bobbie questioned; knowing the definitive answer wouldn't be hers until Lesley examined the young man. For reasons she couldn't understand, she felt protective of the man in the cubicle.

"I need to check on him." Lesley said walking into the cubicle. "Hello Chance." I said eyeing the pale man with a critical eye. He was obviously in distress, she could tell by the way one hand massaged the back of his neck while the heel of the other rested lightly on his temple.

"Hi." He said tightly. "I'm trying to will it away but it isn't obeying I'm afriad." He said in a tight voice. Seeking his best friend, he met Mike's eyes. "It's as bad as the one I had over Christmas." Groaning, he recalled that day and the subsequent hospital stay. Chance had hoped he was regaining his memories then, but was destroyed to find that it was a simple stress migraine, albeit a horrific one.

"It's all right." Lesley assured. "I used to have terrible migraines myself. They started after a car accident. Do you know when yours started?"

"No I'm afraid I don't." Chance said. "I'm an amnesiac. As far as I can recall though I've had them. I just haven't had many recently." He had to think back for a moment before continuing. "The last one I got was over Christmas and before that the summer, so I'm averaging one every six months now."

"Better than every day isn't it?" Lesley asked quietly. She had been in this man's place in more ways than one.

"Oh Yeah." Chance agreed, comforted by the woman's presence. "When I had them that badly I literally thought I was going out of my head." He said grimly.

"I remember what that was like." Lesley said in a most soothing voice, pressing a gentle finger to the man's temple. "This is unorthodox but it's always worked for me." She said massaging his temples. She had immediately felt a connection to this man, from the similar histories they had. When she was held in Switzerland, she had experienced a near state of catatonia and had only remembered snippets of her life. She had come a long way since then, but the memories were never far away. That was one of the things that made Lesley the doctor she was. She had an innate sense to comfort and empathize with her patients, even though she should have steeled herself long ago to the often agonizing merry go round of life and death that was a day in the ER.

Both Mike and Lesley heard the soft sigh as Chance relaxed. Friend and doctor watched his face and body relax back onto the bed and his breathing evened out. 

"He should rest for thirty minutes uninterrupted." Lesley said. "Then he'll be tired but much better." She said as she regarded the sleeping form.

"Thank you." Mike said, wondering if he should cancel the show. As Lesley left the room, he sat next to the man he thought of as a brother. Mike knew Chance well and he felt in his heart and soul that something major was about to occur in Chances life. He couldn't put his finger on why now and why here but he instinctively knew that things had changed and not necessarily for the better.

Lesley joined Bobbie, Stefan and Amy at the Nurse's station. Sparing Stefan a small smile, she turned her attention to the ladies. "Are either of you going to visit Luke and Laura tonight?"

Both Bobbie and Amy shook their heads. "He has a show at the club tonight." Bobbie said, pulling out the flyer for the show. "It's band called Memory." She added, handing the flyer to Lesley. Lesley gave the flyer a cursory look before putting it down, only to pick it back up. Two things forced a soft gasp from her mouth: Their patient was one of the men in the picture, and he had an eerie look about him. Lesley stared in closer, only to jump when Amy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lesley what is it?" Amy asked, looking at Lesley's pale face with growing concern. Lesley looked at the picture one last time, before dismissing her thoughts. Lucky was dead and this was just her overactive imagination.

Oh it's nothing Amy." Lesley said in a casual tone, showing Amy the flyer. "Our patient is in this band, that's all."

Amy picked up the flyer as well and looked it over. "They're pretty cute." She commented with a smile. "Think they'll be able to play tonight?"

"I'm sure of it. He's resting now." Lesley walked over to look at Chance West's medical records. "He had no medical problems, outside of this chronic migraine problem and the amnesia so he'll be fine."

"I sure hope he gets his memory back soon." Amy said. "Who knows what life he had before, what family might miss him, with al those years lost."

Doctor, nurses and hospital CEO all nodded, thinking of the special family member they all missed.

Chapter 3

Luke and Laura were still holding one another when there was a knock on the door. Unable and unwilling to tear themselves from each other's arms, they watched each other fondly as Lesley got the door.

"Hi Liz, Emily!" Lesley exclaimed when she saw the two women, old friends of the family. They had been her surrogate sisters for many years and she thought of them very fondly. 

"Hi Les how's that sculpture coming along?" Liz asked. After deciding to go to the art institute, she opened up a small gallery and began giving one on one art lessons. Lesley had been one of her first students and was still her most promising, as talented with painting and sculpture as Lucky had been with a guitar.

"It's good." She assured with a smile. "Emily I started this sculpture of a dog chasing something. He's in mid run." She smiled taking in Emily's dress. "You are looking so good girl."

"Thanks." Emily gave an embarrassed smile. "I was doing some L&B work in the city and didn't have time to change." 

Lesley gave Emily a hug after releasing Liz. "What's that like running a record company at 25? Is it really cool or really a drag?" She asked as Liz walked the short distance to an entwined Luke and Laura.

"How are you both?" Liz asked quietly, taking in their expressions and the comfortable way they held one another. That could have been Lucky and I, Liz sighed. She was ok most days, had dated other men, though not for a few years, and had seen true love with another man. Still, on this day all of her feelings for Lucky were brought to the surface again and it hurt as badly as it did that horrible day ten years ago.

"We're doing ok darlin'. Are you two lovely ladies coming to the club tonight? We have a good band playing." Luke replied, arms still around Laura.

"Course we are Mr. Spencer." Emily called out, fresh from regaling Lulu with the duties the CEO of a major record company. "Is the band any good? I could use a fresh new band."

"Never heard of em before." Luke regarded the ladies with a grin. "All we need is the prince and we're ready to go."

Everyone smiled when Luke referred to Nikolas as the prince. The men certainly had come a long way in ten years. In spite of, or maybe because of losing Lucky, both Luke and Nikolas had become much friendlier. Through the years they had maintained a cordial, even friendly relationship, and he'd be joining them at the club. Turning to Laura, Luke gave her his most charming smile. "Aren't you glad I convinced you to go?"

"Yes I am." Laura replied, simply, giving her husband a kiss before going upstairs to change clothes.

This dream was the most vivid one yet. He was running in a yard, near a huge mansion with a young girl and two dogs. As they ran and played, Chance smiled even in sleep. He'd been so happy then. He could feel the sun on his face, the silky grass under his hands, could hear the dogs panting and his best friend's voice speaking to him. But why was that deep male voice coming out of that little girl's mouth….

"Chance come on my friend." Mike said softly. "I worry about you. What is it about the last few days that has me so worried about you? You seemed so distracted in Poughkeepsie and here, there's something about this place. I don't like it Chance."

Still asleep, Chance frowned. The key to his memories was here. He just had to get to it and he couldn't while Mike was talking. He tried to focus in again on the young woman in his dream. Instead he saw her a few years older, and in trouble. "Drugs." He whispered out loud. He saw her with a boy he didn't care for. "I can't lose her." Suddenly fearful, he awoke in a darkened room.

'The girl." He said quietly, unaware that he was alone.

"What girl?" Mike asked quietly, resisting the urge to brush Chance's hair back. Brother, father, son, this man had been it all to him, and he gladly reversed the roles when need be.

"I saw a girl Mike, and I can't see her face now." Chance said in a frustrated voice, standing slowly. When he didn't collapse, Chance started pacing. "She was in some sort of trouble and I couldn't get through to her. I lost her somehow. I know I did."

Mike hadn't seen Chance so agitated in a long while. "I'm canceling the show." He decided in a low voice.

"No." Chance exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "Whatever is going to happen is going to happen. My headache is gone. I'm fine now man. I have to play. You ever feel like you were fated to do something? I feel like I am fated to play tonight."

Mike shook his head, frowned, then sighed. Chance was the most stubborn man he'd ever met. "All right. But the sooner we're out of this town the better. I don't like it here."

Chance nodded thoughtfully. "We can leave after the show ok?" He assured his friend. The sooner he got out of this town the better. He too felt very unsettled here. Even though they had a few days off, heading home tonight rather than tomorrow would make him feel a lot better.

Nikolas jogged up the walkway to the Spencers. He'd gotten caught late at work again. Sighing, he undid his tie and slipped on a more casual sportcoat. He had changed into chinos at work, not wanting to be too formal. In truth he wouldn't even wear a suit at work but it was expected. Cassadine industries wasn't as relaxed an atmosphere as Deception had been. Nikolas had just taken over as CEO of Cassadine industries two years ago, when his father had moved full time to his duties at GH.

He didn't deserve the position, he knew. This was just a means of Stefan providing for his grandchildren. There wasn't much about Nikolas adult life Stefan wholeheartedly approved of. Stefan loathed Nikolas' wife, but then again so did Nikolas, as much as they both adored the nine year old twins the union produced. Thankfully Katherine spent all of her time in Swiss spas. Who could have imagined an 18 year old's affair with a woman older than his mother would have shackled him into a life with the simpering woman. Shaking his head, Nikolas knocked on the door of his mother's house, wondering how the occupants inside were dealing with the tenth anniversary of the worst day in all their lives.

Chapter 4

Lesley Webber slowly detached herself from the small group of family around the desk. "Let me check on our patient." She said quietly. A small part of her mind was still wondering about the similarities between Chance and her deceased grandson, even as most of her rational mind was dismissing those thoughts.

"Doing any better Chance?" She asked, seeing him standing unaided. 

"Yes I am." He admitted with a gentle smile. I appreciate what you did very much.

"You're Welcome." Lesley said, relieved that he sounded nothing like Lucky. It would have been too hard to piece everything together and have hope if he had. She gave Chance a warm smile as she handed him the paperwork for discharge. "Have a good concert and don't overdo."

"I promise. He won't." Michael piped up, putting a brotherly arm around Chance's shoulders. They slowly walked out together in silence. As Chance settled back on the bus Mike could see the intense concentration on his face. "I suppose there's no way you'll allow me to cancel the show." He said in a resigned tone.

Chance actually considered his question before shaking his head. "No the show will go on I'll be fine. "I feel a lot better now." He admitted in a rather surprised tone. As he picked up his acoustic guitar and started strumming, Chance tried to get all the unsettling thoughts out of his head and relax. That task was easier said than done, since he was in the position of wanting to know more yet fearing the consequences of what his memories might reveal.

Michael started to speak then closed his mouth. "I think I understand." He said looking out the window as they passed a residential neighborhood.

Chance sat up in his seat, pulled as if by some unknown force to a nondescript house. "Home." Chance Whispered as Michael started at him in shock. There was a young guy on the stairs and a few cars in the driveway but otherwise nothing that would have caused this reaction. When Chance shook his head as if dismissing the scene Michael Decided not to bring it up again. They were well past the house anyway.

"Are you ok?" Michael finally asked.

Chance nodded. "Yeah I…I was looking out the window and all of a sudden I think I had a memory. It was a diner. And I was there with my parents but I couldn't picture them." He sighed. "I think my dad had long hair and an accent of some sort though. And my mom I think was an older woman, very classy." He shook his head. "Just impressions I have, Think that means I'm close Michael?"

With a sigh Michael nodded. It wasn't that he didn't want Chance to regain his memories, it was just that they had been brothers for so long that Michael was fearful and a little jealous, though he'd never admit that. He just didn't have any friends that he felt the bond with that he and Chance had. They were brothers in every sense but biologically and Michael couldn't deal with sharing Chance much as he knew that made him a horrible man.

"You won't lose me Michael. I promise." Chance said quietly, instinctively knowing what was on his friend's mind. "I promise. You trust me right?"

Michael gave Chance a penetrating gaze before nodding. "I would never wish away your memories, my brother."

"Well always be brothers Michael. Blood and memories can't take that away from us."

Laura heard the knock on the door and knew it was Nikolas. Moving to the door, she opened it. Her living son always looked so tired to her, so old. It had to be due in part to Katherine Bell's influence on Nikolas life. A small interlude as a teen had shackled Nikolas to the woman for life.

"Hello Nikolas how was work." Laura asked, pulling him gently into the house. She knew sometimes Nikolas and her husband were awkward with one another and always did her best to soothe the tension between them. Most days it wasn't very bad but this was not a typical day.

"Long." Nikolas admitted, pulling his mother close for a tight hug. "How are you all?" he asked quietly. Though there had been some tension for the first few years Nikolas had known his mother the years had mellowed things out into a surprisingly tight bond. 

It had taken some years and a lot of love and understanding for them to attain this bond and neither ever wanted to lose this. That was the reason why Laura often bit her tongue when the subject of Mrs Nikolas Cassadine came up. Everyone knew Laura's feelings on that subject and to repeat the fact that she disliked the 'box of hair' as Luke called her was redundant. The only good thing that had come out of the 9 year marriage were the twins that had forced the marriage in the first place and ended her son's youth. Young Stefan reminded Laura so much of Lucky at some moments while giving her a tantalizing glimpse into what Nikolas might have been like as a child. And Alexandra was very much her father's daughter, an expert horsewoman and Cassadine to the core.

"We're all right honey. Surviving. Luke and I are so glad you're joining us tonight." She smiled over to her husband who was watching the mother and son but had not yet approached. Though Luke and Nikolas had attained a mutual admiration, though neither would admit to that, and a friendly acquaintanceship, things were never the same as they could have been before Lucky's death. Nikolas always represented what could have been to Luke and though he was nice to the kid they had never become close. Sensing Laura's disapproving look, Luke approached slowly.

"Glad you could be here son." Luke said finally, shaking Nikolas hand, thinking of the boy he should by all rights have been calling son, the boy who was lost to him 10 years ago tonight.

Chapter 5

Nikolas looked down at his and Luke's hands entwined and smiled. "I'm glad I can be here too Luke." He said quietly before releasing his stepfather's hand. "Hi ladies." He said with a smile to Elizabeth and Emily.

Elizabeth looked at her old friend through disapproving eyes. She, Emily, Nikolas and Lucky had been a unit so many years ago, close as any friends could be. Then Nikolas had started sleeping with Katherine Bell and everything started falling apart. After Lucky died the three of them had barely spent any time together. She placed the blame for that square on Katherine's shoulders. She had controlled and manipulated Nikolas all the while and Elizabeth knew Nikolas was far to smart to have allowed himself to be shackled to that witch for so many years.

"Hello Nikolas how's the family?" She inquired softly.

"The kids are great" He replied. He never mentioned Katherine unless he had to and only to be polite.

"That's good to hear." Emily replied, giving him a hug. "And you're hanging in there?" While Elizabeth hadn't even become close to Nikolas after his involvement with Katherine, Emily and he had continued to deepen their friendship and had stayed close friends until after Emily had gone to college. The pressures of every day life meant the two old friends couldn't spend as much time together as both would have wished, but they adored each other's company.

"I'm ok. " Nikolas assured. "Looking forward to this show at the club. Luke what band did you book this time?"

"It's a band called…oh I don't know Memories or something. Lesley Lu took a shine to one of the band members today."

"Yeah and speaking of which, I'll meet you guys there." Lulu said with a smile as she dashed out the door, leaving family and friends all looking after her in amusement.

Lulu quickly walked the six blocks to the club. She couldn't wait to see Chance again. There was something about this guy, a connection between them that she felt. He was sexy but that wasn't it. She didn't want to date him exactly; she just wanted to get to know him better. He was like no one she had ever known; yet she felt this deep connection to him.

"Come on Michael, we don't have much time." Chance walked into the club and moved to the soundboard. "The levels vocal levels were off." He explained as he started turning knobs and adjusting sliders.

Michael watched Chance with a small smile. It was good that he was so busy. "I'm going to check on the band ok?" he asked. They had been neglecting the other band members lately. Chance nodded. Alanna and Bill were dating one another and the redheaded keyboardist had broken things off with their blond drummer the other day. Things were friendly for now, but both men knew that was tentative at best.

"Give the feuding twosome my love." Chance grinned before returning to his work. As Michael walked off, Chance felt a hand on his arm. Turning, he saw Lesley Lu. "Hi there." He gave her a bright grin. "Ready for the show?"

"Sure am." She replied, leaning in. "Did you fix the problem from before? Want to tell me all about it?" 

Chance had to smile at her flirtatious nature. She was something else and thankfully entirely too young for him. Otherwise he could be in trouble with this young spitfire. "Not yet. We had some static on the vocals and that will mess the whole sound up." When Lulu looked confused, Chance handed her some headphones. "Put these on and I'll play you the tape we made earlier. You'll hear the problem."

Lulu concentrated as the start button was depressed and a pop song came on. Swaying her head she found herself humming along with the song. She immediately caught the problem, being very atoned to the smallest changes in music, a trait she had inherited form her father. Luke could tell the exact moment a speck of dust touched the surface of one of his blues records. Pulling off the headphones, she was surprised to meet Chance's surprised eyes. "What?" Lulu asked in a perplexed tone of voice.

"You heard it that soon?" Chance inquired. He was quite impressed with her ear. Then again having grown up in a blues club like Luke's, she was undoubtedly exposed to the greatest of music.

"Yes I did. A burst of static in my left headphone." She said with a smug smile. "Pretty speedy?"

"The speediest." Chance assured. "I think I finally fixed it." He confided as he took note of the bright blue eyes staring at him. In a flash, he had a vision or maybe it was a memory. A little girl was holding his hand, asking about ice skating with another teenager. They were brother and sister he realized and gasped. But who were they? Were they his family or friends?

Lulu watched Chance's face drain of color as a far away expression came over his features. Uneasy, she touched his arm. "Chance? Chance are you ok?" Lesley Lu repeated.

Her voice made the vision fade and he almost cursed. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I am." Chance said distractedly. Lulu was confused by this sudden change in her newfound friend frowned and mumbled a goodbye as she moved off to the bar. Chance watched her go. He had no idea how to explain all of this to his young friend. Hesitating for a few moments, he was pulled in by her big eyes and sad smile.

"Lesley Lu I'm sorry. I have some memory problems and I thought something was coming back to me." Chance said quietly. He had put that hurt expression on his face, and he felt sickened by that fact. 

Lulu met his eyes and gave her new friend the most tentative of smiles. "That must be so horrible for you." She said as she wrapped her arms around Chance and kissed his cheek gently. 

"Ok people let's go. I don't like the idea of Lulu sulking around the club alone." Luke said, urging his family out the door gently. Shaking his head, he sighed, eyes focusing on the picture of Lucky over the mantle. It had been a birthday present for Laura and the original had been of Nikolas Lulu and Lucky. A few years ago Luke had taken the photograph and had Lucky's image copied and blown up into a larger portrait. It was the last picture Luke and Laura had of their son. Luke hesitated a moment before turning off the lights and locking the door. "Happy trails cowboy." He whispered, closing his eyes, wishing for just one more moment with his precious son.

Chapter 6

Chance and Lesley Lu stood in a loose embrace for some moments. It had been so long since he'd felt female affection where nothing romantic was expected that he enjoyed it immensely. The coltish figure's head touched just under his chin and he rested his head against hers lightly.

"This is really nice." Chance whispered as he rubbed her back. "You're the sweetest Lesley Lu." He said brushing her hair back.

"So are you. I feel like I've known you forever." Lulu said. He was a great guy and she wondered if he felt the connection between them like she did. It wasn't romantic exactly but there was something.

Luke parked his car and started to walk toward the club. Laura had opted to ride with Nikolas, which had left Luke alone with his thoughts. He sighed and pushed open the door. The sight he found at the bar made his pensive sadness dissolve into fury. That kid had his arms wrapped around Lesley Lu. He had obviously never dealt with the likes of Luke Spencer before. Well, he would never know what hit him.

"Lesley Lu." Luke said in a low voice. When Lesley saw the anger on her father's face, she tightened her arms around Chance. He might pummel her friend and that was not allowed. 

"Daddy calm down. It's not what it seems." Lesley started, but backed off when Luke gently but firmly disengaged her arms. "Daddy please don't hit him." She said quietly. She knew she shouldn't provoke her father when he was in this mood.

"You." Luke said in a low voice. "After what I told you about my son's death you still had to put the moves on my daughter. What gives you the right? Where do you get a total lack of morals and respect?" When Chance's eyes flashed back, all Luke could see was Lucky for a second. In a haze of anger and fury, he dismissed that troubling thought. "Tell me what gives you the right." Luke said gripping his upper arm.

"None. I snapped at your daughter and hurt her feelings. That's all." Chance said in an equally low voice. "I was attempting to comfort her as a friend. I don't put the moves on girls so much younger. I have no problem getting dates. Lesley Lu is beautiful, but she's about ten years too young for me." Chance shrugged Luke's arm off in a way that was so like Lucky.

"Look Luck…I don't…" Luke trailed off, shocked and stunned that he had called a stranger his son's name. Paling and rocking back on his heels Luke shook his head, as if struck by some horror only he could see. "I'm sorry kid." He mumbled before going into his office and locking the door.

Chance and Lesley watched him leave each deep within their own thoughts. Chance wondered why it had felt totally natural to have an argument with this stranger, as if there were so many layers to their relationship. But that was impossible! The two men had never met today. Chance focused his attention on Lesley Lu, who wore a distant expression on her face.

"Lesley I'm sorry. Are you all right?" Chance asked quietly. When Lesley turned to him, she revealed the tears running down her cheeks. "I knew it." She whispered as she hugged him fiercely. 

This man that stood beside her was Lucky, she knew it in her soul. But how could she tell anyone? Who would listen? They had identified his burned body after the fire. How could he be alive? Chance looked and sounded nothing like the brother she had remembered. Yet Lulu knew instinctively that Chance WAS Lucky. So did her father on some level. Otherwise he would have never nearly called him Lucky. That must have shaken him up badly. She had to proceed with caution especially on this day of all days, when her parents were at their most vulnerable. She had to keep Lucky/Chance close while she worked out what to do. She couldn't tell anyone yet. He didn't remember and they weren't ready.

"I'm ok." She assured finally, wiping her cheeks. "Really I am. Let me check on my dad. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be too hard on him." Chance said softly. "He just loves you and is worried about you."

"I know." Lulu said giving Chance a brilliant smile through her tears. She walked to her father's office and knocked on the door. "Daddy put the bottle down now please and open up. I felt it too. You're not crazy, he does remind me a little of Lucky."

Luke looked at the bottle in his hands and then to the door. He wanted to drink but he knew he shouldn't, if for no one else, for Lulu and Laura. He walked the steps of a man who had lost his soul to the closed door. Luke opened the door slowly, and crushed his daughter in a hug. She always knew what to say to calm him.

"I love you princess. I didn't scare your friend off did I?" He asked trying to look around his daughter.

"No Daddy. In fact he was worried about you. I think he understands." Lesley hugged her father close. "It wasn't so strange you know? I saw it too and he understand and no one but us has to know." She rested her head on her father's shoulder. He was always so safe, so secure. Lesley never felt quite as safe as she did in her father's arms. He could scare away all her fears and monsters and calm her when she had a nightmare yet there was such wisdom in his eyes. Lesley had never met a wiser man in her years on this earth.

Lesley raised her head from her father's shoulder to see him staring at her new friend. "Who is he and why did he come here on this day of all days?" Luke asked himself.

Chapter 7

"I don't know." Lesley lied to her father's question. "I don't know who Chance is daddy but maybe him coming here now was meant to be. He's a new friend and I really like him a lot."

Luke sighed as he watched the kid at the bar. "Lesley Lu I don't know what made me call him by your brother's name. I'm sorry. Must be the day and all."

Lesley Lu rested her head against her father's shoulder. She so wanted to tell him what it was but he was just not ready, he couldn't handle Lucky's return emotionally. None of them could. Even though her newfound knowledge threatened to overtake her, she used every effort to remain calm and in control. It would be expected. "Do you feel able to go out there. Mom will be here soon." She ventured tentatively.

Luke considered his daughter's words carefully and after a moment he nodded his head. "I wonder if your mother will see the same things as I." He said quietly as he looked out again. "Go see your friend. I'm coming."

"Well we're here." Nikolas announced, as he looked over at his still youthful mother. Being at Luke's club always brought mixed feelings to Nikolas. After all, this had been the place here he'd been shot so many years ago. He rubbed his throat gently in a subconscious assurance that he was whole before looking at his mother again. 

"Are you all right?" Laura asked, placing her hand gently on her remaining son's shoulder and squeezing gently. She flushed as he rubbed his throat. She hadn't been in town when her firstborn was so close to death, only having been told about it months later. That was a scar she wore on her heart much as her son wore the slight physical scars of his ordeal.

Nikolas turned to his mother and gave her a slight smile. For so many years he had hoped for this degree of closeness between them. He was so fortunate to have it, but wished Lucky were here so they could have been a whole family. "I am fine." He said in a resolute voice. "Sometimes the memories threaten to choke me before fading." He said as he exited the car. Laura sat quietly for a moment as she absorbed the truth in Nikolas' words, then got out to pull him into a hug. 

"You are so very wise." She assured as she held her son close. "Are you ready to go in?"

Liz pulled up to the club and sighed before turning the motor off. As she approached Nikolas and Laura she saw Emily coming from the opposite direction. "Safety in numbers." She said quietly. She quickly walked to Emily and gave her friend a big hug. "We can do this right? We have to do this." She said as if to assure them both.

Emily returned Liz's hug. "We'll do it together. You're ok right?" Emily asked in concern. When Liz nodded she smiled. "Well let's go for it. We have a mission and that's to keep Nikolas from talking about blondie and to make Luke and Laura smile once an hour. Oh and to keep Lesley out of trouble with her new hunk." Emily said locking arms with her friend. 

Lesley Lu walked out of her father's office slowly. She saw Chance… no Lucky…. standing alone at the bar. He looked so lonely and so tentative. "Chance want a drink?" She asked as she approached.

"That would be great." Chance said watching her wave a large bartender over. "Tequila?" She inquired. When he nodded, she instructed Claude to pour the drink. Chance took it and downed it quickly before feeling a presence behind him. He knew it was Luke without turning around.

Chance closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the feelings running through his body. The man, he knew he knew this man. He knew they had a tangled relationship and had a lot of issues, but who was he. As Chance searched for any scrap of memory one word formed upon his lips. "Dad?" he whispered. The whisper was unheard by anyone but Lesley Lu, who leveled Chance with a penetrating gaze. Was he remembering or was this coming to him on some subconscious level?

"Dad?" Luke whispered in reply. He had heard the young man's soft whisper as his heart soared. For a minute, for a second with this young man's back turned, he could have hope, he could trust. The haircolor was the same; the posture was the same. Luke blinked rapidly as he filtered this information through his head. Chance's simple dad had touched his heart and he knew, he KNEW deep inside that this was his son. He didn't understand the hows ands whys and wouldn't say anything to Laura or Lesley Lu or even Lucky until he knew what the kid remembered. This could still be a mistake or a trap of some sort.

With a grin Luke walked around to the other side of the bar. He had to get a look at the kid's eyes. Lucky's eyes wouldn't have changed. He cursed himself for a moment before pouring a drink. He should have looked at the kid's eyes with an open mind, no matter what the pain.

"Want another?" Luke motioned to Chance's empty glass. The young man seemed as dazed as Luke was excited. "Hey Cowboy want another?" Luke asked as both Chance and Lesley Lu turned to look at him. The word cowboy hung in the air for a few moments as three sets of blue eyes all fixed on each other. 

Chance was first to break the man's gaze. He didn't know what to make of the memories, the feelings he was having. He hated being this unsettled and he hated not knowing what these people were evoking in him. "Can I just have a water?" He asked unsteadily. His hand shook slightly as he ran it through his hair and closed his eyes.

Lesley Lu was torn between discovering what exactly her father knew and her concern for her brother. Luke seemed strange, stranger than usual, but certainly if he knew Chance was Lucy he would say something wouldn't he, Lesley Lu wondered. "Can I have one dad?" She asked to diffuse the situation.

Luke grinned his first real grin in a long time. "You're about a half-dozen years away from legal Princess, so wait until this place is dead again." He suddenly felt years younger as he turned his gaze back to his boy. He poured his daughter a soda and his son a water before speaking. "You ok?" He asked Chance/Lucky. When the younger man nodded, Luke gently pushed the drink into his hands. It was obvious the kid didn't remember anything, but Luke held onto the hope that with a few nudges from dad, his cowboy would soon be back to new.

Chapter 8

"Thank you." Chance took the glass and downed the water slowly. He was violently shaking and felt as if he were in the throes of a migraine even though his head was pain free. The older man gazed at him for quite some time and Chance recalled the familiar way the man had said cowboy. The word meant something to Chance and he wanted to know exactly what significance it had for the bar owner. After a few moments of silence, he finally tore his gaze away from the knowing blue orbs. "Why did you say the word cowboy?" Chance realized that his voice was shaking violently and took a few swallows of water.

Luke swallowed hard. This was going to be an excruciating time. He couldn't possibly hide his excitement at having Lucky here in front of him forever. "Cowboy was my special nickname for my son. Lucky." Luke looked at the bar for a moment. "We were pretty tight, Lucky and I." Meeting Chance's eyes, he saw a flicker of something. He could barely hold his tongue; it wouldn't do to push the boy.

Chance heard the man's words as images poured forth as if a faucet had been opened. He saw the man and a golden haired woman, a diner, an explosion, danger. He saw a life of running, the heat of a fire, a gunshot and a man that looked like the man that stood before him. He saw this man, a dark haired little girl, she had to be his sister and the girl that stood before him. For the first time, Chance was intimidated by the memories he had sought for years.

"Can I have another water?" Chance's voice wavered significantly. Suddenly it was all gone, leaving him with the haze of the unknown. "So close." he whispered, trying to piece the memories together. The void was back, his memories departed.

"You ok kid?" Luke asked gruffly. He had seen the realization dawning in those blue eyes and had read the frustration on Lucky's age refined features. He hadn't realized just what a fragile state this amnesia was. What if by pushing his son, he ruined everything, permanently? He couldn't do that. He couldn't allow anyone to do that.

"Yeah." Chance nodded. "I almost had something." He said drumming a nervous rhythm on the edge of the bar. He was suddenly anxious, almost panicked as the unknown threatened to swallow him. Latching onto the one thing that felt certain at the moment, he locked his eyes with Luke. "Do I look that much like your son?"

Luke was entirely taken aback by the question. As he searched for an answer he felt Lulu stiffen beside him. "There's a resemblance." Luke allowed. "You have the same coloring. You're much taller though." Luke felt his resolve slipping. He couldn't lie to his son, but he couldn't answer Chance's questions either. He opened his mouth to tell the boy the truth when a movement at the door caught his eye. Laura! Would she see what he had?

"Hey Darlin' Nikky." Luke chattered nervously as his wife and stepson approached. "Lesley why don't you introduce Chance around. Luke approached his wife, stepson and son, pulling Laura into a tight hug.

"Chance are you all right?" Lulu asked quietly. He nodded, having regained control of his thoughts and emotions. With a reassuring squeeze of his hand, Lesley turned to her mother and brother. "Mom, Nikolas, this is Chance West, he's playing in the band tonight."

Laura turned her gaze from her husband to the young man that sat on the barstool. Immediately, every mothering instinct Laura possessed was on high alert. There was something about this man that radiated from his soul to hers. "Hello Chance." She said in a quiet voice, humbled by the knowledge that she was on the cusp of some amazing discovery.

"Hi." He replied with a smile. The angelic looking blond was the embodiment of motherhood to him and he felt a pang of longing deep within his soul. He wanted to be a part of this family unit so much. As his eyes flickered over the dark haired man that stood stiffly nearby, he could almost imagine all of them interacting in a disfunctionally loving way.

He couldn't keep thinking this way about strangers, Chance told himself as his eyes fixed on two brunettes that stood off to one side. He could hear Lulu speaking but could not make out the words as his eyes locked on the willowy stunner and the petite knockout with the ruby red lips who were deeply into a conversation. He had kissed lips just like those. No, he had kissed those very lips, he realized in a moment of clarity.

"Chance?" Lesley Lu asked urgently. His eyes had taken on a vacant expression. As he blinked and the warmth came back to his intense gaze Lulu tried again. "Chance this is my brother, Prince Nikolas."

Chance smiled slightly. "Good to meet you." He said even as he tried to make sense of all the emotions and feelings he didn't yet understand.

Nikolas scrutinized the guy carefully. Maybe it was the fact that he was acting like a drug addict or perhaps the fact that he seemed very close to Lesley, but Nikolas didn't like him one bit. Even though his body language was uncertain, Nikolas could almost see the cockiness that surely flowed through Chance's veins.

Luke leaned in close to Laura, hanging on to her tightly. Ever fiber of his being was begging him to hold Lucky, to grab him in a crushing embrace and never let him go. Luke settled for transferring that embrace onto his wife.

"Luke what is the matter?" Laura asked in a concerned tone. While she felt a flutter of awareness deep in the pit of her stomach, she hadn't yet sorted out its significance.

"The kid." Luke said in a whisper. "I called him Lucky by mistake. Laura's eyes widened in shock and she held her husband closer as her instincts screamed for her to take another look at Chance. She couldn't yet, preferring instead to rest her head against Luke's shoulder while she summoned the courage.

Lulu hated the look on Nikolas' face. Hostility always annoyed her and the expression darkening Nikolas' features was decidedly unfriendly. She sighed and started to pull Chance toward Emily and Elizabeth when Michael approached his friend.

"Twenty minutes to show time. Alanna and Bill are ready. Are you?" Michael asked as he looked at the assemblage around his friend.

"Yeah Mike I'll be fine." Chance said firmly. He didn't understand why he didn't go into details right then and there with his best friend and surrogate brother. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be backstage. Tune me up ok?"

Mike leveled Chance with a wounded frown. He could read the troubled look on Chance's face, but he had never been able to force his friend to confide in him. Then again, he'd never had to before. I'm losing him, Mike thought as he trudged back to the dressing room. 

"Come on, I have a couple of someones I want you to meet." Lulu insisted as she tugged on his unresisting arm. "Em, Liz?" Lulu skidded to a stop in front of the women. "This is Chance West. Chance, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine and Liz Webber.

"It's a pleasure." Chance said smiling first at Emily, then turning his gaze to Elizabeth. He knew them, he knew these two women had been a huge part of his life. As Emily smiled back, she thought of a young man who had traveled across country with her. It couldn't be; he was dead, but those eyes… When Elizabeth's eyes met Chance's, her heart started racing. He looked so much like Lucky. His eyes, they were Lucky's eyes. But that was impossible…

Nikolas grumbled as his cell phone rang. "Cassadine." He said into it on a sigh as the tension rose in the room. Laura finally gathered the courage to look at Lulu's friend again and when she did, her heart took wings and she sang a song of praise to the heavens. Somehow her son was back. 

"No it can't be." Nikolas said into the cell phone, loudly in shock. "You're telling me that my wife is dead. Yes yes, Katherine Bell-Cassadine. She's my wife. You're absolutely sure she's dead?" Nikolas asked.

Chance turned to look at Nikolas. He wasn't certain of anything anymore, but he did know that the words he spoke came as the biggest shock to him. "You married Katherine Bell Nikolas? How about telling me why?" He said, before pain radiated through his head and he sank to the floor.

Chapter 9

"Cowboy!" Luke yelled as he released Laura and moved to Lucky in one motion. He managed to catch his son's head before it hit the hard floor. In a flash Laura, Liz and Emily were on the ground beside him.

"Is it really him?" Liz asked in a tumultuous voice.

"Looks that way darlin'." Luke said, motioning the two girls to move back. "Give him some space. We don't know what remembering what he has will do to him. Liz and Emily stepped a few paces away, arms wrapped around one another in a gesture of hopeful joy.

Lesley Lu materialized at Luke's arm. "Here's some water daddy." Don't worry, he'll be fine" She said as she rubbed her father's arm. He didn't look shocked at all, she realized. "When did you know?"

"When I called him cowboy." Luke admitted. "What about you?" He could read the same expression in his daughter's face. She knew just as well as he did.

"Just around when you called him Lucky." She replied. "Let me see to Nikolas and get Luckys' friend out here. Things may seem strange to him and he should have someone he sees as familiar around."

Luke watched his daughter's expression for a long moment. She really was an extraordinary girl. "Thanks princess." He said softly before dividing his attention between Laura and their son. Laura when he wakes up give him a little space. We don't know how much he'll remember" Luke cautioned as he removed his shirt with one hand and placed it under Lucky's head. 

"Nikolas." Lesley Lu said as she rubbed his arm. "Are you all right? You've just had two huge shocks. Sit down." She said watching her brother's expression. He seemed so distant. "Nik let me call Stefan for you." Lesley said gently prying the phone from his hand. She dialed Stefan's cell phone number. This wouldn't be an easy call to make.

"Bobbie are you sure we should do this?" Stefan asked as they lingered outside Luke's club. As Lesley, Rick, Amy and his wife had lingered around the nurses' station at the hospital, Stefan had put more thought into the young man that had been a patient earlier. He knew there was something about the young amnesiac that tugged at him and wanted to figure out the puzzle. Before he had known it, they all decided to stop by Luke's club. Stefan never cared for the décor or the atmosphere of the club. Plus this was the very place where Nikolas had nearly lost his life.

"Stefan just a few minutes. I promise that we'll go if there is any tension. You know Rick isn't exactly the president of Luke's fan club either. You two can sit and have a drink together and talk about all the way my brother has ruined your lives." Bobbie said with a slight smile.

"Well all right then." Stefan sighed as his cell phone chirped. "After I get this telephone call." 

"Thank God finally." Lesley Lu said as she heard Stefan's voice into the phone. "Stefan I need you and Aunt Bobbie to come down to the club. Nikolas had a huge shock and he isn't doing well. And….. there's Spencer family stuff happening too." She added.

"Lesley we're just outside the door." Stefan said with his heart in his throat. He hung up without saying a goodbye and pulled Bobbie into the club. Bypassing the unconscious Lucky, Stefan rushed to Nikolas. "Son what is it?" When Nikolas didn't answer, Stefan turned his gaze on Lesely Lu. "What happened to him?"

"It's Katherine and Lucky. Katherine has died Stefan. We don't know how. Nikolas just took a call then went silent. It could have something to do with the fact that Lucky is here and alive."

"Lucky?" Stefan asked finally comprehending. "The boy at the hospital was Lucky." He said in a voice that brimmed over with genuine joy.

Bobbie was shocked when Stefan pulled her into the club. What had happened? She stopped still in front of Luke and Laura. Luke was cradling Chance West's head with a kindness and a tenderness that raised the hair on the back of Bobbie's neck. "Luke?" She said quietly, sinking to her knees next to her brother "What happened. Did he pass out."

Luke had been concentrating totally on Lucky, willing his son to train his blue eyes on Luke's. Luke knew that with one look, he could surmise how much of Lucky's memory had returned to him and prepare the others. He barely comprehended the fact that Bobbie was next to him, but when he did, he allowed a couple of tears to slip down his cheeks. "Bobbie the cowboy's home." He whispered. "He has amnesia but things are starting to come back to him."

"This is Lucky?" Bobbie asked in shock. "Oh Luke." She threw her arms around her brother, careful not to jar his hold on Lucky.

"Father?" Nikolas asked unsteadily. "Its over. She's dead." He let out a short laugh. "As unbelievable as it seems, the witch is really gone."

"What happened?" Stefan asked as he pulled Nikolas into a fervent embrace. "Do the children know?"

"I've just found out myself." Nikolas said as he contemplated how to tell his children their absentee mother had died. "I don't know how they'll take it." He let out a brittle laugh. "Her end seems almost poetic. She was using an experimental lipstick and the ingredients in 'Eat me I'm salmon' pink poisoned her." He paused and gave an ironic half-smile. "Apparently she went running around the spa naked screaming the lipstick name to anyone who would listen before passing out and eventually dying."

Stefan tried not to smile at that visual. "I can't say that I'm glad she died son but I am relived. This has been a momentous day indeed." He said as his eyes fixed on Lucky. "This is the start of a new phase of your life Nikolas, one of reawakening. No more Loss. Lucky is home, rejoice in that."

Chapter 10

Lucky slowly awakened, taking in the proceedings through silted eyes. The memories were still rushing into his brain and it was hard to stay calm and quiet while he sorted everyone out. The leggy brunette, was that Lulu? She had grown up without him. And his parents, when had they gotten so old? It had been ten years…Lucky tried to hold back the sigh as the years of loss crashed down upon his shoulders.

Even through his tears, Luke felt Lucky stirring. "Hi cowboy." He said in a soft voice. "Do you know who you are?"

Lucky froze. Was his connection with his father so strong that Luke could sense his state of consciousness? Of course it was Lucky mentally chided. It always had been. He knew he couldn't fake things. "I think so." Lucky finally admitted in a tentative tone. "Things are rushing back."

Luke smiled gently and ran his hand through Lucky's hair in a gesture of love and tenderness. "I missed you so much, cowboy. We thought you died." He cast a look around the club. They were drawing a huge crowd and he wanted better for his son. "I have a place upstairs" He stated. "Why don't we all," His eyes flickered over Bobbie's husband. "Go up there for now." I have to keep the peace for now, for Lucky, Luke told himself before standing and pulling Lucky up gently.

"All right." Lucky allowed as he looked at everyone. He was somewhat unsteady and relied on his father's strong arm. Luke had always supported him. He couldn't imagine what thinking he was dead had done to his family. He let out a slow breath. "I missed you all." He said in a quiet voice before moving to his mother. 

Luke stood slightly back and pulled his sister up lightly. "I'm so proud of him. He's a musician Bobbie and a damn good one I bet."

"I'm sure he is sweetheart." Bobbie hugged Luke tightly then moved to her husband and Nikolas. "Did I hear correctly. Is Katherine really dead?"

"Yes Bobbie." Nikolas gave an ironic smile. "She was…poisoned at the spa."

"And how are you doing?" Bobbie inquired quietly. She loved Nikolas on sight as if he was her natural son. Their bonds were tight and there were many times she had despaired for his loveless marriage. Nikolas' nobility was a liability in some ways. Instead of taking a lover as many in his family line had done as second nature, Nikolas instead remained committed to a loveless union with that shedevil for the sake of the children.

"Mom." Lucky said unnecessarily. She had been watching he and his father and stood as her resurrected son reached for her hand. So many emotions flooded her body and mind, from worry and concern for her grandchildren to boundless joy over her son's reappearance. She reached out to stroke her son's cheek, absently noting the strength there and even the slightest whisper of stubble. He had been on the cusp of manhood when he had left them, now he was a man full grown.

"Oh Lucky we missed you so much." Laura whispered as she pulled her son close, luxuriating in the feeling of having him home. "Our lives were never complete." She admitted as she smoothed his hair back with a gentle hand. "Lets go upstairs and you can tell us all about your life, all right?"

Lesley Lu met her brother's eyes and saw stark horror in the blue depths. He hadn't had it easy, she knew that. Without needing to be asked, she walked quickly to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. Lucky might be needing this, she reasoned.

"I know mom. It wasn't my choice, none of it was." Lucky assured. Still he had hurt all these people; they had all mourned him to different extents. "Let's go upstairs then I'll tell you what I can right now." Laura nodded in agreement, reaching for Luke's hand. So much still needed to be said.

Lucky looked past Laura to see Emily and Liz. They had both gotten even more beautiful with the passage of every year. They stood holding hands as they watched the reunion and as he met both of their eyes, he saw his heart and soul. Lucky knew they had moved on and offered only a sad smile to them both. He'd have to catch up with the woman that held his heart and his friend very soon.

~*~

"Mike it's five minutes to show time, where is Chance?" the gorgeous redhead looked in on Chance's friend Mike as he sat in silence. 

"He's out there." Mike gestured to the door." I think we should cancel. Something major is happening." 

Alanna frowned. One of her best friends was in trouble and all she'd been doing was sniping at her ex-boyfriend all day. "How is he doing? He must be scared. Let's go check on him." Alanna reached for Mike's hand. She'd known this man since childhood and Chance since his early days with Mike. She was a curious combination of adopted little sister, confidant and sounding board to them both.

"I'm scared." Mike admitted as they walked out. When his eyes focused on the crowd around Chance, he and Alanna picked up their pace.

"Big brother are you all right?" Alanna asked, shoving the strangers out of the way. When a dark haired teen grabbed her, she could barely stifle her annoyance. "What? I'm kinda busy now."

"That's my brother." Lesley Lu said in a low voice, hands on her hips. "So hands off."

Chapter 11

Alana let out what could only be described as a snort as she looked over the younger girl. After dismissing her, she wrapped her arms gently around Chance. "What's going on Chance?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. As her fingers started stroking his hair in an utterly familiar way, Lulu pulled the woman away.

"Look I don't know who you are but Lucky needs some space right now." She said in a firm voice. When the woman didn't back down. Lulu took a step closer. "What part of back off don't you understand? I won't have anyone hurting my brother."

"Your brother?" Alana's eyes widened. "You're mistaken. Chance doesn't have a family beside Mike and I."

"Do you?" Mike asked as he met Chance's eyes. He could see something there, as if the knowledge and memories had transformed his friend just slightly.

"I remember." Lucky replied as he watched his best friend carefully. He could sense the exact moment when Mike blinked back pained awareness. "Nothing will change." He assured as he embraced his best friend tightly. "You will always be my brother Mike."

Luke watched his son and daughter carefully, at the ready in case he was needed. As he watched Lucky call another man brother, Luke wondered in how many ways his son would be forever changed. "Cowboy do you want to bring your friends upstairs? Whatever we do we should do it soon. We're drawing a crowd and we don't want to share you yet."

Lucky released Mike slowly and nodded. "All right. Lu, Alana, please for me, I'll explain everything but please back off." He eyed the alcohol in Lesley Lu's hand and couldn't hide his smile. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a chip off the old block Lu?"

"You're the first." She whispered as she moved to stand next to her parents, as if in a show of Spencer solidarity. Luke's eyes flickered over the assembled group. "Barbara Jean are you comin' or stayin'?"

Watching her husband and stepson, Bobbie was torn. She could tell Nikolas was very conflicted about Lucky's return and Katherine's death, but she didn't know what his plans were. Until she knew that, she couldn't possibly commit either way.

Stefan could feel the force of his wife's distress. "You go. Nikolas and I have some plans to make and I'd like to talk to him." Stefan spared a look around the club. "Perhaps in more sober accommodations."

"Are you sure?" Bobbie questioned. When her husband nodded, Bobbie slipped her arms around Nikolas. "I love you both. Nikolas, the children will be all right. We'll get through this together."

"I know we will." Nikolas replied with a small smile. "Thanks Bobbie. Tell Lucky." His voice lowered. "That I'll be back later. We need to sort all of this out first but I want to talk with him."

"He knows Nikolas." Bobbie assured quietly. "Can you call Lesley Amy and Rick, Stefan?" She released Nikolas only to pull Stefan close. "I love you so much."

"He's so handsome." Emily remarked as she and Liz watched Lucky. Both women wanted to rush to him and hug him. They were barely able to restrain their enthusiasm as he sent both of them gentle smiles. 

"He is." Liz voice softened. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off her soulmate since she had realized his identity. The years had matured him, but he was even more handsome with the passage of time. Their connection seemed as intense as always as Lucky met Liz' eyes and smiled just slightly. Time seemed to stand still as he broke away from the throng of family and walked the few steps to the women. It had to be their imaginations, but both Emily and Liz felt an expectant hush overtake the club as he turned to them.

Lucky moved to the two women that had meant so much to him since childhood. His eyes flickered appreciatively over Emily. "You were always beautiful Emily. I don't think you knew it at the time, but you had this luminescence about you." Lucky remarked softly. "And you're stunning now." He pulled her into a gentle hug. "I missed you so much." He whispered into her hair. "I talked to you in there, when they held me captive, I'd have conversations with you and words we spoke as thirteen year olds kept me alive when things were too bad to go on. I love you so much."

Emily tightened her arms around Lucky. He felt as real and familiar as he always had. She had a hard time reminding herself that this was her best friend's man. He had been Elizabeth's soulmate then and he had to be now. "I'm glad I was able to help Lucky." She said as sadness creeped into her voice. "And I'm so sorry it was that bad for you." She held his head close, sensing he was trying to compose himself.

"It can only get better now." Lucky replied. As he raised his head, to look at her, tears shimmered in his eyes.

Emily brushed a finger under one eye, capturing a tear with had spilled over. "No tears Lucky. Not now. There will be time for tears later."

Lucky nodded at the truth in her statement and turned to Elizabeth. A tentative smile touched her lips and as Lucky reached for her face, cupping it in one hand. "I never stopped loving you." He admitted as he gently tucked some of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

"I never did either." Liz realized that her voice was trembling violently. "I love you so much Lucky." She said before launching herself into his unprepared arms. Lucky staggered back a few steps before his arms tightened around her. His lips slowly descended to hers and touched tenderly for the briefest of moments. When they broke apart, Lucky felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Do I get a welcome home kiss too?" Nikolas teased as he watched Lucky, unsure of his brother's reaction.

Chapter 12

"You want a kiss too?" Lucky smiled just slightly as he met Nikolas' dark eyes. His brother still looked so much the same. He took a deep breath before providing an answer. "Well if you insist." Lucky met Nikolas' eyes unsteadily. His brother must have changed so much. While outwardly he was just an aged version of Lucky's slightly older brother, inwardly he must have changed so much. There was a sadness to his eyes that Lucky had never seen in the past. It was overwhelming for Lucky and even as he knew things would work out between he Emily and Elizabeth, he was very uncertain of his standing with Nikolas. How had Nikolas changed so much that marriage to Katherine Bell had ever seemed like an option?

Lucky moved slowly to his brother, giving him a gentle, yet awkward hug and rubbing his back in slow circles as they stood stiffly in each other's arms. "What happened to you Nikolas? Did you love her?"

Nikolas let out a huge sigh and regarded the man before him for a long moment. Even though it was his brother before him, they had so many issues between them, issues never resolved. They had been getting so close when Lucky died. Nikolas slowly ran a hand through his dark hair as he searched for an answer. "Lucky it's a long story." He began.

"Well Nik, I'm back, time is finally on my side." Lucky quipped as he tried desperately to concentrate on the broken man in front of him. It was impossible to banish all the voices and whispers of the people, so he finally cast his eyes upon the one person that he knew would come through for him.

"Dad Nikolas, Lu and I are going to catch up in your office. Bring everyone upstairs and will meet you up there in ten minutes. How about some appetizers for everyone while they wait okay?"

Luke smiled at his son and nodded. "All right cowboy. You need anything." Luke had to restrain himself from pulling his son into his arms. 

"You might as well make sure anyone else who isn't already here come, like Amy. I don't want to repeat the story."

"Done cowboy." Luke assured as he gathered his son to him again for a brief moment. He would never take his precious son for granted again.

"Come on Lu, Nik." Lucky said with a small smile. "It's high time we all hung out." When Lesley made a move to put the liquor down, Lucky shook his head with a small smile. "Bring that along Lu. It's on the house after all."  


Lulu gave Lucky a brilliant smile and looped her hand in the crook of Nikolas' arm. "Come on Nik. A drink will do you good." She said as she held up the bottle.

As the siblings disappeared, Luke looked around at the rest of the group. "Bobbie will you and you…" Luke's eyes flickered over Stefan and a small sneer appeared on his features before he continued. "You and your husband be staying. I think those three need some together time. What you have to tell those kids could wait till morning."

Bobbie gave her brother a gentle smile, touched by his astuteness. He was right. Nikolas' twins would be upset and confused if told at any hour of the day. "You're right Luke." Bobbie admitted. "Stefan will we be staying?" She turned big eyes on her husband. He would have the last word in this matter.

Stefan took in the room slowly, eyes shifting from face to face. While none were especially friendly, none displayed outright malice. Even Luke Spencer had a sadness to his odious smirk. Though some of the adults had a problem with him, they all shared a concern and caring for his son. To that end, Stefan would offer support to his son's brother.

"Yes Barbara we will be staying. Shall I call the Doctors Webber?" He asked quietly.

"Would you?" Bobbie's soft reply touched his heart and he moved to pull her into an embrace. "I love you darling." He whispered into her russet tresses. When Bobbie's arms tightened around him. Stefan buried his head further into her hair, drawing comfort from the comforting smell that was she. "I didn't love her" He whispered into Bobbie's hair.

The admission had been long unspoken and when Stefan gave voice to it, a small part of the armor encasing his heart fell away. It was no longer a forbidden angry thing to loathe his son's wife. She no longer existed in their lives. Now, after ten long years the healing could begin.

"You never had to Stefan. That was not a duty you had to undertake." Bobbie soothed quietly. She had known that anger and grief would be effecting him, and thought herself prepared for any emotions from her husband, but this sorrowful guilt had taken her by surprise. Still, it was so like her husband. "Stefan please do not worry about her. Concentrate on Nikolas and the children, not what was lost many years ago."

"She was lost." Stefan mused as a pensive look crossed his distinguished features. He had never considered Katherine to be anything but a shrew but as Stefan considered Bobbie's point of view a new Katherine began to emerge in his mind. She had been a shrew yes, but she was also his mother's puppet.

"Yes she was." Bobbie affirmed. "But she was not the victim Stefan. Those children and Nikolas wear that mantle."

Chapter 13

Lucky looked around his father's office with a small smile. Though many years had passed the office still bore the mishmash of eclectic vestiges of American and personal touches that seemed so Luke Spencer. Lucky looked at his father's desk for a moment before circling around and sitting in the chair his father had so often occupied. His eyes flickered over the photos on Luke's desk; some of which he remembered from past years and others that were completely new to him. He picked up a photo slowly and looked at it, studying his mother's proud look, a much younger Lulu's bright grin, Nikolas' stoic expression and the two young children that clung to Nikolas' hands. "Your children?" Lucky finally spoke.

"Yes." Nikolas replied as he swallowed hard. "Twins." He spoke as if reeling from some invisible blow. "Stephanie Daria Cassadine and Lucas Mikhail Nikolasovich Cassadine." He gave his brother a shy smile.

"Lucas? Our father's must have been very unhappy about that." Lucky ventured as he motioned to the bottle in Lesley Lu's hand. "Are you going to pour that babydoll?"

Lulu sucked in a breath at the tone of Lucky's words. He sounded so much like their father sometimes. "I will." She said with a small smile as she looked between her brothers. "Lucky the twins are great. They're nothing like the shrew at all." As she realized what her words could do to Nikolas, Lulu hung her head. "Nikky I'm sorry. That was so mean of me."

"It's all right." Nikolas assured as he wound an arm around Lulu's shoulder. For so many years, she had been as constant a presence in his children's lives as he had been, always trying to make up for their lack of a sane mother. "You were there with me Lesley and you know how it was. Never hesitate to speak the truth to Lucky."

"That bad, huh?" Lucky surmised, leaving the comfort of his father's seat to perch on the edge of the desk. "Why her Nik? We all knew it was a fling. Was the joke really on you all of that time?"

Nikolas frowned a little before taking the drink Lesley offered and downing it slowly. "I don't know how to answer that Lucky. At the beginning I had a lot of love and caring for her, but then I realized how much she was using me. By then, it was too late. She was pregnant and I would not abandon my children. Marrying her was the only answer."

Lucky nodded. Sometimes Nikolas was too noble for his own good. "And I take it she was never a candidate for mother of the year."

When Lesley snorted, spraying a thin stream of alcohol over her brothers, Lucky found a grin plastering his face, despite the emotional depth of the conversation. "Well Nik?" he prodded, bolstered by the fact that his brother had a small smile on his face.

"No and that was what made it bearable." Nikolas said as he extended his glass for another drink. "She was barely around. Lesley, Mrs. Landsburry and mother were the female influences in the children's lives. That was for the best." Nikolas paused for a moment. "But we aren't in here to talk about my marriage. Lucky what happened to you? Lulu and I won't tell anyone. What you say stays in this room, all right?"

~*~

As soon as her children had exited the room, Laura approached her husband and wound her arms around his torso as she rested her cheek against his back. "He's back." Laura said in a joyous tone. "Our baby is alive Luke."

Luke turned to pull Laura close. "Baby he's been through hell. We have a tough road ahead. Don't get me wrong, I'm so glad that he's here." Luke qualified as he saw his wife's sapphire eyes darken slightly. "But baby, he had some tough times and what he has to say won't be pretty."

"I know Luke." Even after all of the years Laura was still struck with a little bit of annoyance at the way he wanted to protect her from her children's pains. Still, she knew he did it motivated only by love and devotion and favored him with a smile. "Now that he is back we have to help him remember what his life was like, and get to know the man he is now."

"The man he is now." Luke repeated with a sad smile. "We missed out on so many years with him, angel, years that we can never get back." Laura sighed and pressed closer when Luke made his admission.

"But Luke." Laura said after a moment's pause. "We have him back, not as he was but as he will be and as he can be. He isn't dead and where there is life there is hope."

Chapter 14

"Where there is life there is hope." Luke repeated his wife's words as he circled around the bar to pour himself a drink. "Oh darlin' I hope it's that easy." The comforting bite of the tequila was a welcomed friend in the midst of all these changes and Luke found himself holding the liquid on his tongue until it tingled. Then, slowly he swallowed. The feel of the liquid burning a hole down to his stomach evoked the memory of another time, a time when the alcohol had been his only friend. Luke was unable to go back to that distant memory and pushed the bottle away angrily.

"Luke what's the matter?" Laura asked gently. She knew the vacant expression in her husband's eyes meant he was in another place.

"It's not important darlin' I don't want to drink." His voice was strong as Luke circled the bar and pulled Laura into his arms. So much had changed in their lives since they had last seen their son, but the most important was that they were a family still. It hadn't been easy, no thanks to the Bat, but he and his angel had made it through the hard times. Their reward was to finally be a family again, Luke knew it. And, he silently affirmed, if the price of having his son alive was to tolerate the bat, he could do that. He would never sit down to poker with the guy but he could stand to have Bobbie's husband in his club once or twice, as long as he behaved himself.

"Well I'm glad." Laura said quietly. In the dark times just after Lucky's death, she had worried so much about Luke's drinking. They had been so distant then, that she hadn't been able to do more than beg Bobbie to watch him. It had been so inadequate and humbling to know that she had lost her place in Luke's life. Laura was so glad to have found her way back to her husband's arms after all.

Luke let out a long breath and pulled Laura into his arms. "I hope we can get beyond this as a family." He said quietly. 

"With or without Nikolas?" Laura's voice was tentative, almost timid. Luke and Nikolas had made great strides to be a family together. Only on days when the loss of Lucky had hung heavy in the air had there been tension between the two men.

"With." Luke said quickly. He wasn't going to cause tension between his family at this time. After all, the kid had just lost his wife. "Laura I've warred for too many years. There is a time for peace and as long as that thing." He gestured to Stefan." Stays outta my hair then it's celebratin' time."

"Thank you Luke." Laura leaned gently against her husband. She knew the truce would undoubtedly be short lived, but she appreciated his efforts. "I love you more and more every day."

"And I you darlin' and I you."

~*~

Lucky sipped his alcohol as he looked at Nikolas and Lulu. He could see the similarities in them, both in physical appearance and mannerisms. They even sat in a way that echoed each other. Lucky felt a sudden bittersweet pang as he wondered how his relationships with both siblings might have been. He and lulu had always been very close, and his bond with Nikolas has been growing slowly unshakable when the fire had happened.

"So Lu." Lucky started, wanting to change the subject for a moment. He wasn't ready to tell them what had happened to him. "Did Prince Nikky teach you all my worst habits?"

"Which ones?" Nikolas shot back; glad that Lucky's intense gaze hadn't led to pointed questions. "You have so many."

"Oh and you didn't?" Lucky said as an easy grin popped up. It was incredibly easy to fall into banter with his brother. He glanced over to Lulu, wondering how she was taking their ease with each other. When Lulu mirrored Lucky's bright grin, he allowed himself to relax. The pain in his head was down to a dull roar and very manageable considering the headaches he'd learned to live with all these years.

As Lucky turned to Lulu again, he truly felt at home. The years seem to melt away as he teased Nikolas. "Lu when this guy got to town he was such a dorky. Prince Nikolas was so buttoned up and was such a geek. He was like a mini Stefan."

Lu gave her eldest brother a sidelong glance and giggled. "Oh? Tell me more."

"He was a proper but angry young man. It was amusing. "Lucky shared. "He had some serious issues."

"So did you Lucky!" Nikolas shot back. "Lu Lucky was attitude with a pretty face. And he let me know how much he disliked me at every opportunity."

"Then we became close." Lucky's voice softened as he crossed around to the front of his father's desk. "Think we can ever get that back Nik?"

Nikolas stood and in a motion wrapped his arms around his younger brother. "We already have Lucky." He assured, his voice softening further as Lulu joined their embrace. "We already have."

Chapter 15

"I guess we have gotten it back." Lucky said in a trembling voice as he brother and sister embraced him. Even though Lucky knew he was safe, terror still coursed through him at the thought of Helena and Faison's torture. As the tremors became apparent to Nikolas and Lesley Lu they responded by holding their brother closer.

"What did they do to you Lucky?" Thought Lesley Lu's voice was tender, her tone was firm. She knew that Lucky would try to evade their questions, both due to the nature of the horrors he had experienced and the nature of the boy he had been, of the man he was. "Lucky you don't need to tell us every detail but we have to know what happened." Lu whispered. A trembling hand came up to thread through the back of her brother's hair as Nikolas released them.

I have to get out of here, Lucky thought as panic flooded him and his heart started racing. Gone were the ever-present headaches he had grown to live with but in their place was a slow motion movie of horrors no human should have experienced. Those horrific images were his past and he was experiencing them over and over again on one continuous hellish loop.

As Lucky started to pull away, Lesley Lu held him even tighter. The urge to flee was imprinted on every fiber of his being and she had not gotten her brother back just to lose him.

"Oh no you don't." Lesley said in a gentle tone. "You're staying with us Lucky. Nik, pour him another drink." As Lu guided Lucky into a chair, she took special note of the clamminess of her brother's skin and he way he seemed miles away.

Nikolas slipped the drink in Lucky's hand. When his fingers did not react to the cool liquid by curling around it, Nik set the glass on the table. "What is going on?" he asked Lu in an urgent voice.

"Memories." Lu said in a calming lilting voice. She would not panic her brother, and knew that while he hovered on the ragged edge of mental self destruction they needed to be most cautious. "Nik please speak softly. He's dealing with some pretty crappy memories."

Nikolas glanced over at his sister. "How did you know that?" he asked gently.

Lu looked away uncomfortably. "Too much tv?" she joked weakly. When Nikolas' brown eyes trained on hers in an unflinching stare, Lu was the one to finally look away. "Your kids sometimes got like this." She whispered after a short time.

"My kids?" Nikolas didn't comprehend the enormity of his sister's words for a long moment. When he did, Lu had to look away. The pain blossomed in Nikolas' eyes first as a film of tears and he doubled over, making a sound much like a wounded animal. Lu immediately went to her other brother's side. 

"Nik you didn't know. You couldn't know. By the time I knew Katherine had abused them, she was already gone so I tried he best I could to help them through the bad memories and helped them make new happy ones." Nikolas was as unresponsive as Lucky so Lu grabbed her father's remedy for whatever ailed a person and poured Nikolas a big glass. "Drink up Nik. It won't make things go away but it will help put everything into perspective."

"If she wasn't already dead, I would have killed her." Nikolas said in a snarl.

"I already did." Lucky replied quietly.

~*~

"How are you doing?" Emily asked Elizabeth as they made their way slowly up to Luke's apartment. He had waved everyone upstairs and the girls had led the charge. In truth they needed a little quiet time to absorb the events of the day. With a silent communication and understanding garnered from many years of friendship they had walked united up the stairs.

Elizabeth waited until they had settled on a worn couch before speaking. "This all feels so surreal. Lucky's home, Katherine is dead. There's this woman all over Lucky, he has another life, and everything. I don't even know where to begin with this.

"Start at the beginning." Emily suggested. She reached across to squeeze her best friends hand. "do you still have feelings for him? Beyond an old love you used to have?" Even as Emily said the words she knew the answer would be in the affirmative. How could Elizabeth not have some feelings for her first love? Emily still had them for her best friend.

"He was always my soulmate." Elizabeth said. "I couldn't get past what we had shared because I knew, deep inside that no man could ever compare to Lucky. All of my dates seemed hollow in comparison."

Emily smiled gently and nodded. "You and Lucky had something I've never felt or seen before. But, Liz, it will be a struggle to get that back. We've all changed so much form that magical time. Please don't expect too much until we know where Lucky's interest lies."

Elizabeth flushed as she thought about the possessive woman that had been fawning all over Lucky. She couldn't stop her jealousy. Those strangers had been with Lucky and they knew him as an adult when his own family and friends had thought him dead. How could Elizabeth even begin to compare to the bonds they had formed over that time The woman had been hovering over him, was she Lucky's girlfriend? Could she perhaps be his wife? Had she been the one to live the idyllic life Lucky and she had planned out in their magical time of courtship. "It's so unfair." Liz whispered.

"What is?" Emily asked gently, even though she was familiar with the look of jealousy on her friend's face.

"We missed out on so much" Elizabeth gestured toward the stairs. "And those people had Lucky in their lives. They got to know and to love him while we were mourning him all these years."

Emily nodded and gave her friend a loose hug. "But there was some of the old bond there immediately so don't think that he's going to waltz out of Port Charles and never be seen again. You will be able to get to know the man he is now. A love like yours never dies. It may wither in the face of neglect but it will never truly die."

Chapter 16

"If she wasn't already dead, I would have killed her." Nikolas said in a snarl.

"I already did." Lucky replied quietly.

Luke Spencer stood in shock in the doorway of his office. As his family and guests plus the bat had started trickling upstairs, he had excused himself to check on Lulu, Nikolas and Lucky. The sound of his son's voice was strangely foreign to Luke even after all this time and he paused for a long moment before entering the room. As he cracked the door open, Lucky's statement reached his ears and all he could do was gasp.

Nikolas stared at his brother in shock. His anger had disappeared in the face of his unbelieving shock "What do you mean Luck. How could you have killed her when you were here all along?"

"Yes Lucky how?" Luke asked, making no pretense of the fact that he had heard his son's admission of guilt. When Lucky looked at Luke the pleading heartbreak in his eyes was almost like a physical blow to the older man.

"Nik, Lu I think I need to talk to dad about this, one on one. Can I have five minutes with him and you'll get your answers then?"

Nikolas took a deep breath before opening his mouth to protest but the look in Luke's eyes stopped him. The man had never asked much of him. In the deep blue of his stepfather's eyes Nikolas could see a silent plea, a father's plea. He wondered for a moment how he would feel if he desperately desired time with his children and Luke or Lucky felt they wanted to stay as well. With a small nod, Nikolas stood and walked out of the room. "Take care of him Luke." He whispered before leaving.

"Daddy are you sure?" Lu asked in a concerned tone. Her father nodded firmly and the youngest Spencer tossed back the remainder of the alcohol before hugging her father and brother. "I'll be just outside if you guys need me."

"Thanks princess." Luke said and exhaled slowly as the door closed. He turned to his son, running a protective hand through Lucky's sandy hair. "How did you kill her cowboy?"

Lucky swallowed hard and looked away. "You must be so disappointed in me. I haven't been your son for all these years."

Luke just watched his son in shock. He had expected quiet defiance, he had expected coolness, but he had never expected his son's pained words. "Bein' a Spencer means that much to you does it?" Luke asked. He was unable to hide the trembles that overtook his voice.

"I've learned a lot of things from my experiences." Lucky began slowly, meeting his father's eyes in a long gaze. "And one of them was not to blame you for what happened. That wasn't always easy you know, especially not in the beginning. It was a lot easier to hate for things that had happened in the past."

Luke sighed. They had tread over this ground many a time in their lives. "Cowboy I appreciate what you're sayin' but can we…" 

"No dad you don't." Lucky interrupted pounding on his father's desk for emphasis. "Let me finish ok?" Luke nodded and watched his son. The boy still had drive and passion despite everything that had happened. For that, Luke was eternally grateful. 

"So I hated a long time." Lucky said quietly. "But then one day I realized something. I was a man, you and mom shaped me into the man I was then, and had a great deal of influence on the man I am today. You gave me life, shelter." He smiled sadly. "Even if that shelter moved a lot. And you loved me. You loved me and made me feel like a worthwhile, healthy, well adjusted human being, and in the face of the hatred and abuse I dealt with, trust me dad, that was a pearl beyond price. So, I don't hate you anymore. I don't really like the life you led and I think you've been damn foolish on occasion, but you aren't a bad guy."

Luke watched his son for a long time. "There was a time when I thought you were alive Cowboy, he said, needing Lucky to know they hadn't given up on him.

"Then Helena killed Faison and moved me, yeah I know. Dad, face it you messed with the wrong person when Stavros died. I'm not really into rehashing the what could have beens or what should have been okay? That's not where I am in my life right now. I want to find a way to get through all of this and still have some time with my father before it's too late. I want to rekindle friendships. I want to rebuild a bond that was in its infancy with Nikolas. I don't want to have anger and resentment clouding that."

"Fair enough." Luke agreed moving closer to his son. Even though things were still very awkward between them, he knew that this was a strong beginning for them. I will be better for him, Luke vowed silently, before getting to the business at hand. "Now what is this about you killing Ms. Bell?"

~*~

Nikolas looked at Lu as the door closed behind them. "Keep what Lucky said between us all right?" Nik asked urgently. "I don't think he knows what he's talking about."

Lesley Lu looked at her brother for a long moment. "I will Nikky but you and I do need to sit down and discuss all of this when things calm down. Katherine, the kids, Luck all of it. Why don't you bring them over here by the way? Meeting their uncle Lucky might be a welcome distraction from the grief."

"They need me about as much as I need them." Nik admitted. "I'll see if father will be willing to collect them and bring them here. He and Bobbie are the only ones I'd trust who are in a position to leave."

Lu hugged her brother tightly, aware of his trembling. He was barely hiding his nerves and upset behind his stoic gaze. "Nikky you need to deal with all of this too. Let's you and I try to make some time together soon." She watched her brother move to Stefan, wondering how he was going to make it through this.

Laura watched her teenaged daughter giving Nikolas comfort and couldn't help but to smile. Lu had inherited the best qualities of both she and Luke. Lu's maternal streak ran a mile wide and was ever present in the way she was trying to assist her brother. "Sweetheart?' Laura walked quickly to Lesley Lu's side when Nikolas departed. "How are he and Lucky doing? And how are you honey. It's been an eventful night." Laura gently pushed a lock of Lu's hair back, noting for perhaps the first time how grown up her daughter was. "You knew it was him before the rest of us, didn't you?"

"I did. "Lu admitted with a nod and a smile. "There was something familiar about him." She gave her mother a big hug. "How are you doing with all of this?"

"I'm fine honey. We're all worried, of course, about what might have happened to your brother, and I'm so proud of the way you've been so supportive to Lucky and Nikolas."

"There seems to be a reason to worry mom." Lu said grimly. "Don't take this on fact, but I have a feeling Lucky's been through hell."

~*~

Nikolas walked quickly to Stefan's side, noting with a small ironic smile that his grandfather and father were exchanging Luke stories. The two men seemed to get sublime pleasure rehashing Luke's old mishaps. "Father, Bobbie, Grandmother, grandfather." He greeted with a nod.

Rick immediately reached out to the younger man. "How are you doing Nikolas? We're so sorry…" He said, then stopped in mid sentence. He couldn't lie to his grandson. They were all sorry that two innocent children had lost their mother, but in truth Katherine had never been a real mother to the children or a real wife to Nikolas.

"I'm all right." Nikolas replied with a small smile. "No words are needed grandfather. We all felt similarly about her. However, father." He turned to look at Stefan even as he drew comfort from the warmth of his grandfather's hand on his shoulder. "I am worried about the twins. Lesley seems to think that we should bring them here. All of their family is here and plus meeting Lucky may offset some of the hurt."

Stefan glanced at Bobbie. He really didn't feel as if he should leave. After all, his mother had been partially responsible for the entire mess. "We will arrange for them to be brought here immediately Nikolas."

Nikolas considered his next question for a moment before asking it. "Could you bring them here yourself father. I don't want the servants to say anything that might be upsetting."

"Don't you worry Nikolas." Bobbie spoke up. "Your grandmother and I will collect them together. She and I have had a lot of experience with hurting children and they'll be fine. You stay here with the rest of the family and try to relax." Bobbie caressed her stepson's cheek fondly. He meant so much to her. "I'll contact Lucas and Carly as well. They'll want to be here for you and Lucky."

"Thank you Bobbie. I don't know what I would do without all of you"

Bobbie looked at her stepson for a long moment. "No one in this family will ever have to have to be without us again." 

Chapter 17

Luke watched his son for a long time. "There was a time when I thought you were alive Cowboy, he said, needing Lucky to know they hadn't given up on him.

"Then Helena killed Faison and moved me, yeah I know. Dad, face it you messed with the wrong person when Stavros died. I'm not really into rehashing the what could have beens or what should have been okay? That's not where I am in my life right now. I want to find a way to get through all of this and still have some time with my father before it's too late. I want to rekindle friendships. I want to rebuild a bond that was in its infancy with Nikolas. I don't want to have anger and resentment clouding that."

"Fair enough." Luke agreed moving closer to his son. Even though things were still very awkward between them, he knew that this was a strong beginning for them. I will be better for him, Luke vowed silently, before getting to the business at hand. "Now what is this about you killing Ms. Bell?"

Lucky took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Dad it isn't like it seems. You know how she died the first time?"

"I'm intimately aware of the events that led up to Kathy's swan dive number one." Luke said dryly.

"Yeah you basically engineered it, right?" Lucky asked pointedly. "I heard you were gunning for Helena but something went awry. It usually does with you." As Luke started to reply, Lucky put his hand up. "Ok that was a cheap shot. I'm sorry." He paused, stalking around his father's office like a caged animal. "You have anything in here that isn't alcohol? I'd like some water."

Luke moved over to the mini fridge in his office and handed his son a bottled water. Trying to hide his curiosity, he nodded. "Go on."

"When Katherine came back she was different. Remember? Helena had used that drug on her. She was pretty complaint and obeyed Helena's wishes."

"Yeah it was creepy even for her." Luke agreed.

Lucky took a deep gulp before continuing. "It put her under Helena's control. After awhile, the drug's potency would fade and she'd have to be killed again. That was where I came in." Lucky met his father's eyes finally.

Luke stared into the sapphire of his son's eyes, reading the agony within. "You're not a murderer Lucky. I don't care what she told you. I don't care what anyone told you." Luke found himself choking back tears at the self-hatred evident in his son's eyes. "You did what you had to do to survive cowboy and I for one am so happy you're with us today."

Lucky looked away, unable to accept the love in his father's eyes. "Dad you don't understand. I killed the woman in a bunch of different ways, over a dozen times. The wife of my brother. And you know what's the worst? After awhile I kinda started liking it. She always came back to life, like some loony tunes cartoon or something. It was a lot better then some of the other things I was forced to do." He flopped back in the chair, looking everywhere butt at his father.

Luke hadn't felt this helpless since his daughter had struggled in a hospital bed fighting for her life, since he'd been told his son died needlessly. Lucky's pain was radiating off him in waves. Luke knew he couldn't possibly help Lucky to face the demons that were eating him inside until Lucky told him the whole story. He sank to one knee in front of his adult son and cupped Lucky's face in one hand. "Tell me everything cowboy. You know I'm the only one who will take what you tell me, not judge you and deal with it man to man."

Lucky trembled for a few moments before resting his head against Luke's hand. "Help me dad. Help me to become whole again."

~*~

Laura let out a keening sound as the force of her son's emotional trauma hit her full force. She had always possessed a special bond with her children, and though she was certain that bond with Lucky had been severed, it was apparently back with a vengeance. "Mom are you all right?" Lulu asked, moving to her side. Laura had doubled over and was kneeling on the ground. Lu found herself wondering if the stress of the day had been too much for her sometimes delicate mother. 

"Yes darling, I'm fine." Laura said slowly, getting to her feet. She glanced to the door of Luke's office for a long moment then took a deep breath and sat at one of the tables. The emotional pain was still as acute but she seemed to have found a way to manage it for the short term.

Laura watched Lu retreat to get her a drink and pulled out her cell phone. She knew her son would need professional help and wanted someone she trusted to be around in case Lucky required his services immediately. As the answering service picked up, Laura asked for Dr. Kevin Collins.

Lu moved over to the bar quickly, pouring her mother a glass of her favorite white wine. As she deposited it on the table and hugged her mother gently, Lu spotted one of her brother's bandmates. The handsome man looked so out of place in the swarm of family. Her mother was sipping wine and talking on the phone, her father in with Lucky and the male members of the family were caring for Nikolas. Letting out a deep breath, Lu realized that she could take an emotional time out. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes and walked over to the man.

"Hi there. You look like you need a break as much as I do. Want to go outside for five minutes? My brother's in with my dad. I promise he's in good hands."

Michael gave the young woman a smile. She had to be in her late teens or early twenties but her poise and way of maintaining control were beyond her years. "Outside sounds good." He agreed. The woman could most likely tell him Chance's state of mind. More than a best friend, they were brothers and his biological connection with these people would not change that.

As soon as they were outside Lesley Lu let out a deep breath. "Things were intense and sometimes oppressive in there." She gave him a shy smile. "I brought these out." Lu held up the cigarettes and shook her head. "But I don't even smoke them. I guess I just needed something. My whole identity seems to have changed. Do you feel that way too?"

Michael nodded, wondering how much he could confide in the woman. "He and I have lived for so long as brothers. I just don't know how to be without him."

"Who says you will be?" Lu asked gently. She hadn't had thoughts of comforting anyone else when she had come outside but his heart had seemed to be calling out to hers. "Lucky is an unendingly loyal man. He won't forget your closeness and friendship."

Michael sighed heavily. "I know, but it just won't be the same."

Lu turned to the man, shocked that the pain in his voice was so prominent. "You really love him don't you? This goes beyond friendship."

Michael spoke painfully, the words of a battered man pouring forth. "He is my brother. We truly are brothers in every way but blood. I don't know what I'll do without him."

Lu couldn't take the man's pain any more. She gathered him close, rubbing his back in slow circles. "I will make sure you and Luck stay close." She vowed in a low voice. "I promise you that!"

Michael rested his head against her soft hair and sighed. This young woman's grit and determination was catchy. "Thank you." He whispered before tilting her chin upwards. "Thank you very much." His lips descended upon hers and brushed tenderly, before he stepped back to look deeply into her eyes.

When he stepped back, Lesley Lu moved forward. She wasn't going to be given a taste of heaven only to have it snatched back. She reached up, her hand feathering his hair before she urged his head down hungrily. Their lips met again in a deeper kiss that made the world stand still.

~*~

Bobbie and Lesley walked out of Luke's club as Lulu and Michael were kissing. As they walked by, they caught each other's eye but didn't say a word. Only when they were safely in Lesley's car did they share a nervous giggle.

"He must be at least eight years older." Lesley said with a sigh. "Luke will never allow that to continue."

"No I'm afraid he won't." Bobbie said with a sad smile. "And Lu is so much like her father that there are bound to be explosions."

Lesley nodded. "We live in interesting times, old friend." 

"And they're about to get more interesting." Bobbie reminded. "I have to call Lucas and Carly and get them over here. Then of course, the twins…"

"I see what you mean." Lesley threw the car into gear. "I'll leave you to it then." She squeezed Bobbie's hand gently as she pulled out of the parking lot.

~*~

Carly Corinthos was sick and tired of yelling. Michael and his brother Stone had been constantly fighting all day, bringing their sister Angel to crocodile tears multiple times. The poor girl was often the target of the ten and eight year olds' teasing wrath. Angel, at only six years of age was nearly powerless to their tickling. Punishments for the boys had only delayed Angel's torture. Finally, Carly pulled her youngest child onto her lap, cuddling the little girl close. Her so-called trauma was hardly evident in her giggles and good nature. Carly knew her daughter was milking her ever so slight distress, but the little girl had both her mother and father wrapped around her little finger.

"Mama when will daddy be home?" Stone asked curiously.

Carly looked at her watch; a worried frown making it's way across her face for the briefest of moments. Sonny had been out of the business for many years, that much was true, but there were hidden dangers in all facets of life.

"He should be home within the hour, kids. Remember, he said he'd tuck you in." Carly reminded softly.

"Yes Mama." Michael said with an exaggerated sigh, putting on one of their favorite DVDs.

As the phone rang, Carly gave her kids a knowing smile. "See he's going to be late and he's calling." She reached for the phone and picked it up. "Hi Son, things running late?"

"Hi honey." Bobbie said nervously into the phone. She wasn't quite sure how to explain that Lucky was alive, especially as he and Carly had never been close. Still, for many years Carly had expressed a wish to have gotten to know her cousin better. "I need you and Sonny to come down to Luke's club immediately."

"He isn't here mama and the kids are really high strung can it wait?" Carly asked. The last thing she wanted to do was to go out now. She looked up to see her handsome husband enter and be swarmed with their children. Hi there, she mouthed as he leaned down to kiss her.

Bobbie sighed in a moment of indecision. Should she tell her daughter this news on the phone? "Actually it can't wait Carly. Get down here as fast as you both can. Something pretty amazing happened tonight. Lucky is alive, well and back in Port Charles."

Chapter 18

Bobbie sighed in a moment of indecision. Should she tell her daughter this news on the phone? "Actually it can't wait Carly. Get down here as fast as you both can. Something pretty amazing happened tonight. Lucky is alive, well and back in Port Charles."

"Lucky is what mama?" Carly asked in shock. "Mama, say that again?" Her voice rose to a much higher pitch as the words permeated her mind.

Sonny was in the middle of hugging his children hello when Carly's voice reached his ears. "Lucky? He asked in shock, grabbing the phone from his shocked wife. "Bobbie, what's goin' on?"

"Hi Sonny." Bobbie said into the phone, a smile making her lips quiver. It was just like her son in law to arrive on the scene at just the right time. "Sonny I need you to stay calm. I just left Luke's. Lucky is there Sonny, alive and whole. He's had amnesia all these years. Can you and Carly get down to the club? I didn't want he both of you to be left out of this momentous night."

Sonny swallowed hard as he brushed back the tears pooling in his eyes. After all of these years, how could Lucky be alive? "Bobbie how is he?" Sonny asked as his voice trembled. He was vaguely aware as his wife snapped into motion beside him, telling the kids and calling Leticia down to watch them.

Bobbie hesitated before answering Sonny. She didn't quite know what to say. "He seems overwhelmed right now Sonny. We'll have to see how things work out. Right now, he's in the office with Luke, but will be talking to all of us as soon as he's done there. Can you and Carly get down here immediately?"

"Yeah we'll be there in five minutes." Sonny replied. "Thanks for calling us Bobbie." He added in a gentle tone as he hung the phone up. As Sonny turned to Carly, he couldn't help the smile that started. "Lucky's alive!"

Carly ran into his arms, hugging him close. "It's true? He's really here? We all get another chance with Lucky Spencer now?"

"Another chance." Sonny echoed. He had wondered for so many years if his involvement in the business had caused his young friend's death. Even when Luke had assured him that Helena and Faison had been responsible for the fire, Sonny had never absolved himself. Now, he felt the giant weight of guilt and responsibility slip off his shoulders. They would indeed have another chance with Lucky again and Sonny for one intended to do things differently.

~*~

"Wow." Lulu said as she slowly broke away from her brother's friend. His kiss had absolutely set her afire. She gazed into his eyes, reading the desire that lurked there. Suddenly, being her family's rock wasn't as important as a little satisfaction and escape. "Michael." She said on a moan. "Please don't stop.

Michael gazed down at the young beauty. The desire in her eyes was palpable and she seemed far more innocent then he would have believed earlier. He cupped her head in his hands, gasping as she pressed intimately close. "Are you sure?"

Lu leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. None of the boys she knew had ever made her feel this way. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest even as she tried to slow her breathing. "I'm positive. Please don't stop kissing me.

The vulnerability in Lesley Lu's voice sounded so much like Chance, Michael realized as his lips descended toward hers. Suddenly, he couldn't continue. The line between brother and sister had blurred for a moment. "I'm sorry. I need a minute or two." Michael apologized. "You seemed so much like your brother for a moment." He brushed Lulu's hair back tenderly. "Please don't be upset."

"I'm not. I think I understand." Lu admitted as she brought her hand up to stroke his. "Take a minute, or as long as you need. It's OK."

~*~

"So where are we off to tonight guys?' Lucas Jones asked the occupants of his car. He gave his girlfriend a reassuring look. "Serena do you have any suggestions?"

Serena Baldwin shrugged as she motioned into the backseat where noisy kissing sounds could easily be heard. "Maybe to a hotel to drop the gruesome twosome off?" She didn't understand why Lucas always wanted to spend their dates with Mickey Quartermaine and Georgie Jones anyway. All the two ever wanted to do, it seemed was to make out in Lucas' back seat.

"OK you two, up for air. We have to figure out where we're going today." Lucas said, as he swatted the bodies in the backseat.

"What about Lukes?" Mickey asked. "He usually lets us in and the band looked pretty good from what I saw." He punctuated his words as he pretended to play an air guitar.

"Lukes isn't really romantic." Georgie pouted. She loved her boyfriend but he had no sense of romanticism. "I'd rather go to the Grille for dinner"

"Well I vote Lukes." Mickey asserted. "Free food a band and some dancing. Who's with me? Lucas? Rena?"

Serena gave Georgie an apologetic look. The Grille was so stuffy and even worse; her dad would be there! How could she relax with Lucas when her dad would be eyeing them all night? "I vote Lukes. I've heard some good things about that band."

"All right All right. Turn the car around Lucas." Georgie conceded that she was outnumbered rather easily. She and Mickey would make romance even in the loud club. As they approached the club, she squinted out the window. "Is that Lulu? Who's the hunk she's with."

Lucas glanced out to see her cousin standing really close to a much older guy. "It is. Lets's get over there. I want to know who creepazoid is." 

~*~

Lu stood very close to Michael, as he seemed to be working through things mentally. She didn't want to disturb his thought process and the silence wasn't stifling so she just clung to the feel and memory of his kiss. She had barely gotten a good fantasy started when a car came screeching into the parking lot. Her first instinct was to move closer to Michael and sighed as his arms wrapped around her. She felt a curious blend of protection and need as she snuggled close.

"Leslu." Lucas called as he got out of the car. Now she was in the guy's arms. This wasn't good at all!

"Hi Lucas." Lulu said as she tried to bite back a groan. This was almost as bad as her dad finding her in Michael's arms! There was no way the flaky foursome would leave her alone now. "That's my cousin Lucas." She shared to Michael. "He and his infantile friends seem to be curious about you." Her heart sank as she took in the curious expressions on her friends' faces. How could she get out of this? In a flash Lu realized what she'd have to do. 

"So Lucas you mom called you?" Lu knew her cousin well enough to know that he didn't know that Lucky was back yet. She'd just have to break the news to him.

"No why should mom call?" Lucas asked with a shrug. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" 

"Later." Lu said, waving him off. "You need to go inside. Two major things happened tonight."

"Like what?" Mickey piped up. He'd never really gotten along with Lulu. "Extra Extra Lulu's sucking face with some old dude you mean?"

Lu gave Michael an apologetic look and slugged Mickey in the stomach. "That was for being a troll, Mickey. Don't mess with me tonight." As she turned to Lucas, she touched his arm gently. "I need to talk to you alone. It will be just a minute."

"What's going on?" Lucas could see something in his cousin's eyes that he'd never seen before. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lu said on a sigh. "Well, no let me amend that. Everything is crazy but it's both a good and bad crazy. Luc, Katherine died a little while ago but that's not all. Lucky's alive and inside the club now."

~*~

Luke hadn't felt this helpless since his daughter had struggled in a hospital bed fighting for her life, since he'd been told his son died needlessly. Lucky's pain was radiating off him in waves. Luke knew he couldn't possibly help Lucky to face the demons that were eating him inside until Lucky told him the whole story. He sank to one knee in front of his adult son and cupped Lucky's face in one hand. "Tell me everything cowboy. You know I'm the only one who will take what you tell me, not judge you and deal with it man to man."

Lucky trembled for a few moments before resting his head against Luke's hand. "Help me dad. Help me to become whole again."

"How do I do that cowboy? I need to know how badly they broke you before I can start super gluing you back together son." The feel of Lucky's tears on Luke's hand was Luke's undoing and he started sobbing along with his son, shared tears of anguish, pain and loss flooding out.

"For right now, right at this moment you hold me." Lucky replied through his sobs. "And then you be my rock when I'm upstairs telling them the highlights. Then, afterward you and I come in here with a bottle of your best and I tell you every horrifying detail."

"It was pretty brutal huh?" Luke wiped his eyes, knowing that his son needed him to be strong.

"It was hell dad." Lucky admitted. "And the devil and her assistant will pay as long as I take breath."

Luke shook his head and sighed. "Helena's paws have been all over this one for awhile Cowboy. Was she more brutal or was he?"

Lucky sat back and considered his father's question for a few moments. "Helena was rough at first dad, but after she and I got married, she eased up on me."

"Excuse me cowboy?" Luke asked, sinking into a chair and rubbing his chest. "She'll be the death of me yet. Explain. Now."

Chapter 19

Luke shook his head and sighed. "Helena's paws have been all over this one for awhile Cowboy. Was she more brutal or was he?"

Lucky sat back and considered his father's question for a few moments. "Helena was rough at first dad, but after she and I got married, she eased up on me."

"Excuse me cowboy?" Luke asked, sinking into a chair and rubbing his chest. "She'll be the death of me yet. Explain. Now."

Lucky sighed. He hated the look in his father's eyes, that blend of joy, horror and disgust that was spreading over Luke's feature. "Dad it's not like it seems." He hung his head for a moment then walked over to the sidebar. As he handed his father a drink, Lucky noted how badly Luke was shaking.

"Then how was it cowboy?" Luke could barely choke the words out.

Lucky stared at his shoe as the words came tumbling out. "She promised me that the beatings would stop if I married her. She promised me dad. And I was getting hit every day. I couldn't take it anymore."

"So you made a deal with the devil?" Luke sighed heavily. He would have done exactly the same thing had he been in his son's position. "I hope she's rotting in hell now cowboy."

Lucky gave his father an alarmed look. "You don't know if she's dead or alive? I was hoping you had info."

Luke shook his head. "I wish I knew son. I'll ask around. If not, she and I have a date to send mother vampire to hell." A beat passed before he spoke again. "It was hell there wasn't it?"

Lucky nodded slowly. "It was dad. I don't want to remember. Isn't that ironic? I spent so many years trying to remember everything and now that I know, there's a whole chunk of my life I wish I could forget dad."

Luke nodded thoughtfully. "And what about the future cowboy? Where do you go from here? You're not gonna leave town so soon are you?"

"No." Lucky answered quickly. "But I don't know what happens now. I guess we'll just have to see. The future is right in front of me now."

~*~

"Ok where is he. I'm getting worried." Liz paced back and forth slowly in Luke's loft apartment. She looked at Emily, then glanced at the small assemblage of people. Nikolas was talking with his father and grandfather. Lucky's female bandmate stood alone and Laura had just entered the room.

"I don't know. He'll be here when he can Liz. He has a lot to work out." Emily's tone was quietly reassuring even though her thoughts were solely on her best friend. She had missed Lucky so much throughout the years and there was something in his eyes that had just begged for compassion and love. "Luke isn't here either so I'm sure they're talking things out."

"Maybe." Liz agreed. "Or maybe he's catching up with Lulu." She couldn't help the slight jolt of jealousy that hit her when she thought about Lucky devoting his time to others. There had been a time where she was his complete world, his universe. A small part of her wished that she would be the first person he'd move to when he had regained himself. She gave Emily a long look, then motioned to Laura. "I'm going to see if Laura has any information."

Em let out an annoyed groan as Liz started moving to Lucky's mother. "Sometimes she's so into what was." She muttered before following Liz. She had to rescue Laura from all the questions.

Laura saw Emily and Liz approaching and closed her eyes. She loved the two girls as if they were daughters but there was no way she could answer their questions. "Hello girls. He's with his father right now and I'm supposing they'll be up soon."

"Thanks Laura." Liz smile was one of pure relief. "How's he doing?"

Laura raised her head and started a t the wall for a long moment. "It's not very good. He has a lot going on. I don't even know all of it but he spoke with Nikolas and Lesley Lu for awhile and now he and Luke are having a chat. I don't know anything though yet."

Emily slipped at arm around Laura's shoulders. She seemed so alone. " Is there anything we can do Laura? Maybe we can call Gail Baldwin or Kevin Collins. He'll need some help adjusting to everything I'm sure."

Laura cupped Emily's face in her hand. "Thanks honey. I've already called Kevin and he's on the way in"

Liz blinked for a few moments. "You really think he'll need psychiatric help," she asked as she moved to Laura's other side. She knew Lucky's return wouldn't be easy on anyone but was it really that bad.

"I do." Laura said firmly. "Lucky has been through hell girls." She turned her attention to Elizabeth. "You need to give him time. After what he's gone though, I'm sure a relationship will be the least of his worries."

~*~

"Well here we are." Bobbie said quietly. She and Lesley had been quiet their entire trip to Wyndamere, their thoughts on family. "I wonder how the children will handle all the news."

"They'll be rocked." Lesley offered. "But children are amazingly resilient. They'll handle this as best they can and get beyond it." She started toward the house, a resolute look on her face. Bobbie hurried after her. "Les we need to remain somewhat cheerful or they'll know right away."

Lesley nodded at her friend's forethought. "You're right. And it isn't all bad anyway. Katherine's death is a blow, for sure, but Lucky's back and given the two Bobbie, I'd much rather have my grandson here."

"Me too." Bobbie nodded and squeezed Lesley's arm. "Let's go inside."

Stephanie Daria Cassadine and Lucas Mikhail Nikolasovich Cassadine were watching a cartoon show when Mrs. Landsbury ushered in their grandmother and great-grandmother. "Hello!" Luc greeted as he scrambled up and moved to them for hugs. He was every bit as adventurous as Lucky had been at his age and with Nikolas' dark hair and soulful eyes he usually got away with murder. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a curious voice. 

Stephanie smiled more remotely at her grandmothers. She had inherited Stefan's tendency for control, a quality that made both families despair. She was shy, quiet and very aware of her manner always. The cool blonde tucked a strand of hair back before smiling and nodding. "Good evening grandmother Bobbie, grandmother Lesley. Lucas you really must learn to be more polite." The look in her eyes showed that she was wondering the same questions, but was far too polite to ask them.

Bobbie mussed Luc's hair and gave Stephanie a gentle hug. "Your father asked us to bring you both to the club."

"Really?" Luc's eyes went wide. "Why did he change his mind?" he had nearly begged to go to the club, but his father remained against it, telling the boy over and over again that it was no atmosphere for children.

Stephanie wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Must we? I was enjoying the television show."

Lesley's mouth quirked as she tried to stop a smile. Only Stephanie Cassadine could make cartoons sound like a Shakespearean work. "Yes sweetheart you must." She said gently. "Your father needs you there."

"Very well then." Stephanie inclined her head and reached for a hair ribbon. Lesley smiled with satisfaction as she saw how appealing to Stephanie's sense of duty had worked. 

"Hurry up children there is a lot happening at the club and you do need to be there." Bobbie reminded as they scampered into action.

"I hope they'll hold up well." Lesley said with a meaningful look to Bobbie.

"They have to." Bobbie reminded quietly. "They're Cassadines. Spencers and Cassadines are survivors."

~*~

What's going on?" Lucas could see something in his cousin's eyes that he'd never seen before. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lu said on a sigh. "Well, no let me amend that. Everything is crazy but it's both a good and bad crazy. Lucas, Katherine died a little while ago but that's not all. Lucky's alive and inside the club now."

Lucas Jones looked at his cousin in shock. "Katherine's dead? How did the old bag of bones bite it?" The words were already out of his mouth before Lu's other statement hit him with the force of freight train. His mouth moved a few times but no words spilled forth. "Lucky? Alive?" he finally managed. "How?"

Lu gave him a comforting hug even as she glared at openmouthed Mickey Quartermaine. "Trollboy, Serena , Georgie why don't you all go inside. Everyone is upstairs except for Lucky, dad and grandma, and Aunt Bobbie. We're all waiting for Lucky to be ready to make an announcement or speech. I want to talk to my cousin alone ok? Family business. You girls understand right?"

"Course we do." Serena spoke quickly, hugging Lu tight for a second. "Come on Mickey." She said, dragging the redhead inside. Georgie gave her arm a squeeze as she too walked inisde.

"Do you want me to go too?" Michael's voice was a comforting rumble that turned her insides to jelly. 

"Please stay?" Lu's plea touched Michael's heart and he nodded, leaning casually against the wall as she turned her attention back to her cousin.

"Lucas you all right? These are some pretty huge shocks. I'm shaking myself." Lu displayed a hand that was trembling as much from her nervous exhaustion as it was from the nearness of Michael. "I'll tell you what I know."

"Thanks." Lucas said quietly. "Is he ok Lu? Why was he away for so long?"

"Somehow Helena Cassadine and that creepy Faison guy kidnapped him. Then over the years he was with them, he lost his memory. He came here to play a concert tonight and had no idea who he was."

"And when he was here he remembered everything?" Lucas' confusion was written all over his face.

"Something like that." Lu agreed quietly. "And now we have to put the pieces of his life back together."

Chapter 20

Luke nodded thoughtfully. "And what about the future cowboy? Where do you go from here? You're not gonna leave town so soon are you?"

"No." Lucky answered quickly. "But I don't know what happens now. I guess we'll just have to see. The future is right in front of me now."

"Yes it is. Everyone that loves you is here." Luke took a deep breath, thinking through his words before giving voice to them. "And the little lady. What about her?" He regretted his words instantly when Lucky looked panicked.

"I'm not ready." Lucky said in a rush. In truth, the intensity of his teenage relationship with Elizabeth could not be recaptured. They were adults now and he had so many scars, both external and internal. Lucky needed time, time to reexamine the two halves of his life. Only then he could decide if he was ready for a romantic relationship.

Luke nodded. "I know that Cowboy." The old name felt so right as it passed his lips. "But Elizabeth has never really moved on. You need to be prepared for any advances she may make. Sometimes people's joy at finding someone they love alive clouds their judgment. He refrained from saying that Elizabeth was so blindingly in love with Lucky that he might forget his best interests in the pursuit of her long lost love.

"She hasn't?" Lucky replied faintly. On some level he had hoped she had. The weight of responsibility settling on his shoulders wasn't exactly a welcome one at this point. He had an awesome task ahead of him, if he chose to take it. He wasn't sure if his love for Elizabeth was that of long ago friends or more.

Luke poured his son another drink. As he read the uncertainty and stress upon Lucky's face, he wished for a moment that Elizabeth hadn't accompanied them tonight. Things would be a lot easier that way. "Luck when you're ready do you mind if I call Liz's dad. If she gets demanding, he can curb that plus he's family."

"Sure." Lucky shrugged. "I only want to tell this once dad, so feel free to bring in anyone you think that needs to hear it."

"All right." Luke said with a nod. "I'd like to get Frisco and Felicia here and Liz' dad Jeff. Would you mind having Sonny and Carly here as well as your cousin Lucas?" Lucky shook his head as he mentally pictured all of the people mentioned. "And maybe Kevin Collins." Luke added.

"Do we have to?" Lucky replied. "I'm not up to a one on one with a shrink"

"Lucky I didn't mean professionally. He and Lucy helped to get your mom and I back together in the aftermath. Frisco and Jeff spent a lot of time trying to find you, too." Luke added. "And Sonny blamed himself or a very long time." He hesitated before speaking again. "Are you sure you're up to telling what you have to in front of an audience?"

Lucky absorbed the question for a minute or two. "Yeah, I think so. I feel okay right now, just a little shaky. I'm not even assimilating everything right now dad. That would send me into mental overload." He swallowed contemplatively. "And these people mourned me dad. All these years they mourned me. Some of them, like Emily, I've known forever. They need answers from me, not second hand." He stood and gave his father a long hug. "I'm going upstairs to mingle. You come up when your calls are done."

Luke tightened his arms around Lucky. "It's so good to have you back, my son." 

"It's good to be back." Lucky replied in a gentle tone. Parts of his statement were a lie but he was glad to be back with his father.

~*~

Somehow Helena Cassadine and that creepy Faison guy kidnapped him. Then over the years he was with them, he lost his memory. He came here to play a concert tonight and had no idea who he was."

"And when he was here he remembered everything?" Lucas' confusion was written all over his face.

"Something like that." Lu agreed quietly. "And now we have to put the pieces of his life back together."

"Well count me in." Lucas said in a determined tone. "I'll help in whatever ways you guys need."

Lu knew she could count on her cousin. "Thanks Lucas. They're all inside. Why don't you go join them." 

"Are you coming?" he asked as he gave Michael the slightest challenging look. 

"In a bit. I need a little break. It's so intense in there." When he reluctantly walked inside, Lu turned back to Michael. 

"How are you?" he questioned, lingering on her ruby red lips. God save him, he wanted to kiss her senseless right now.

"All right." Lu replied before settling against his chest. She rested her head against the warm fabric covered muscles. Can we just stay right here for a moment? You're just what I need."

And you, just what I need, Michael thought as he breathed in the herbal scent of her hair. He tightened his arms around her back, enjoying the way she molded her body to his. This woman was an enigma he was going to solve. She would be his.

~*~

Nikolas' children had dressed quickly and become silent as they journeyed with their grandmother and great grandmother into town. Luc was uncharacteristically quiet. Watching the night sky with curiosity. Papa hardly ever let them go outside after dark, saying that there were too many dangers around.

Mama would have let them go out any time they wanted, but she was never around. Luc's frown deepened as he thought of his absentee mother. He had never understood why he and his sister weren't good enough to keep their mama home. They tried to be well behaved. When Mama was around even he had acted like a perfect Cassadine child. Still, it hadn't been enough. Mama only yelled at them.

"Luc what is the problem?" Stephanie leaned in, all of her attention on her brother. He wasn't always well behaved and he sometimes acted younger. Stephanie always felt the need to protect him. Sometimes, that involved protecting him from himself.

"I was just missing mama." He admitted in a soft tone. When Stephanie hears his words, she bristled. Luc hadn't realized yet that their mama was a mean spiteful woman. She didn't love them, Stephanie was sure of that. Why else would she go off and leave them all the time. It wasn't as Luc thought. Their mother didn't leave because Luc had misbehaved. She left because she was selfish. Stephanie knew this from things their mama had said in the past. Every time she told Luc this though, he wouldn't listen. He was so innocent in so many ways.

"Don't miss mama." Stephanie's voice was quietly pleading as she pulled her brother into a tight hug. "I'm here, papa is here and we have a big family." She wished she could make her brother forget that woman. She was nothing but trouble and Stephanie knew it.

Lesley and Bobbie exchanged a look. The car was small and the children's hushed voices reached them with ease. At that moment, both women hated Katherine. She had never realized the treasure she had in her children and that was the biggest travesty of all.

~*~  


Lucky gently disengaged from his father's embrace and gave him a reassuring look. "You make your calls dad. I'm going upstairs." When Luke nodded, Lucky squeezed his shoulder before standing. He closed the door to the office. When the latch clicked, Lucky let out a deep breath. He wanted to exorcise all the demons in his mind. He turned, resting his head against the door. His father's silhouette was mirroring his actions. "I'm sorry for hurting you dad." Lucky said quietly. He knew or cared not if his words reached the older man, but they needed to be said.

Lucky turned to look at the interior of the club. Even though the lights were all on, the empty expanse led a forlorn quality to the space. Lucky took in the assortment of musical instruments on stage as the ghost of a smile kissed his lips. He wouldn't be playing a show on this night.

"Lucky?" The butterscotch tone reached his ears and he turned, giving Claude a big smile.

"Hi." Lucky replied as he watched the big man. The years had been kind to the man. He was still hugely muscular. "Are those for me?" he added, motioning to the heaping plate of cheese fries.

Claude looked awkward for a moment. "Yeah they are. I know you have a lot of other things going on, but I knew you'd want a taste of home.

"Thanks." Lucky was genuinely grateful. He took a few fries and ate them quickly. The taste was heaven to his long deprived mouth. "Can you keep these warm for me?"

"Of course." Claude gave him a big smile. "It's great to have you home. These will be waiting for you in the kitchen."  


"I know." Lucky replied as he turned away. "I appreciate it Claude. I'll see you later." He needed to make sense of all of this and that wasn't about to happen in an empty club.

Emily broke away from Laura and Elizabeth. She was getting thirsty so she decided to go downstairs. Luke and Lucky were still likely talking and the comfort and silence of the club would help her to adjust to Lucky's return. She had been putting all of her energy into keeping Elizabeth calm. She needed some time for herself. 

Emily descended the stirs slowly, breathing in the silence. It was comforting to her. As she hit the lowest step, she immediately turned to the bar, before the lone figure caught her eye. It was Lucky and he appeared to be deep in thought. Emily slowly walked over to him. She didn't want to startle him, but he looked so alone.

"Hi." Emily spoke in a low tone, so as not to startle her best friend.

Lucky turned to look at Emily. While she had always been a pretty girl, she had fully come into her own in adulthood. To call her stunning looking was an understatement. She was luminous, sparkling. "Fancy meeting you here." Lucky immediately felt at ease with her, knowing that she had no preconceived notions about their relationship.

"Fancy that." Emily replied, her smile coming easily. "You doing all right?" The haunted look on his face frightened her.

Lucky nodded. "I'm trying anyway." He was mortified to find that he was so close to tears.

Lucky's emotional turmoil touched Emily in so many ways. Without a word, she opened her arms to him. Lucky didn't hesitate as he rested in her gentle embrace. He felt safe here, as if the ghosts of his past would not overwhelm him. Lucky pulled back a little to watch Emily carefully. He tightened his arms around her as he studied her open expression. The ghosts ere banished. Now, there was only him, watching her. A man and a woman united in an embrace.

Emily felt a fluttering in her stomach as he watched her. His gaze was electric, penetrating. He was caressing her with his eyes, dueling in a silent battle of wits. Blue eyes held soft brown as their bodies began to respond in ways neither had dared to hope.

"I want you." Lucky whispered as he closed his eyes. In the space of a breath, his lips met hers and held.

Emily moaned at the taste of him. Spicy alcohol mixed with a sweetness that was the essence of the man. Her fingers came up to burrow in his hair, her body pressed closer in an invitation to take whatever he needed. She was his for as long as he wanted her.

As the flood of emotions gripped Lucky, he was only aware of one conscious thought. Two words bounced around his brain as the kiss deepened into something very carnal. , something very right. Now, I'm finally home.


	2. 21-25

Chapter 21  
  
Elizabeth Webber wrapped her arms around herself as she descended the stairs into the main part of Luke's club. Emily had disappeared down here some time ago, and Liz wanted to make sure she was all right. Em had been so subdued since finding out that Lucky was alive. Why couldn't she see that everything would finally be all right, Liz wondered as her feet touched the ground of the club?  
  
The place was dim and silent. She could vaguely hear the low rumble of voices outside the door, but it appeared that no one was in the main part of the club. Liz pivoted as her eyes searched the murky interior. As she gazed over the shadows, her heart stopped. There was Emily all right and she looked comfortable in Lucky's arms. They were kissing! A little part of Liz' heart died as she watched their passionate embrace. This had gone on long enough, Liz thought as she cleared her throat.  
  
Lucky heard the embarrassed sound as he turned slowly, expecting to find his father or mother. He hadn't wanted to break his embrace with Emily, but there was so much else going on as well. How selfish was he to focus on the one thing he couldn't have yet.  
  
Then he saw her. The hurt and betrayal were written all over her still delicate features and in that moment Lucky realized that Elizabeth Webber had neither gotten over losing him or had moved on. Lucky flushed in embarrassment and upset. He had never wanted to hurt her.  
  
"Hi Liz." He said quietly. He wouldn't even begin to try to explain his actions because they were his and Emily's business in the end.  
  
"Lucky." Liz' voice was clipped. "Emily." She nodded curtly. "Do either of you want to explain this?" she gestured wildly, allowing her hand to fall to her side as her eyes filled with tears of betrayal.  
  
Emily was no saint. She had loved Lucky too and when he had died, she had used all of her energy to comfort Liz and Nik. Her anger grew as she studied Liz. She was acting like a wronged girlfriend and while that might have been technically true, many things had changed in the ten years the boyfriend in the relationship had been dead. "There is nothing to explain Liz." Emily said in a less than sympathetic tone, wincing as the words came out.   
  
Liz stood still as Emily's words hit it. "Oh." She said faintly. With a weary sigh she slipped onto a barstool. "So is this how I'm supposed to learn that you two are messing around?"  
  
Lucky ran a hand through his hair. "Elizabeth it isn't like that. We're not together anymore, not like we were. We can never get that back. I've been through too much and so have you."  
  
Tears slowly made their way down Liz' cheeks. "So that's it. You decide we're over and we are? Lucky I waited for you."  
  
He moved to Liz, pulled her close and absorbing the tears into his chest. "I don't know what it means for any of us, but I need time to figure out who I am now. But you have to realize that everything has changed Elizabeth. We're not the same people we were when we planned to go to New York and live there forever."  
  
Liz wanted to believe what Lucky was saying but here in his arms she found that all she wanted to do was forget. "You're still the same Lucky I fell in love with." She tearfully asserted.  
  
Emily shook her head in disgust. How had the magical kiss disintegrated into her being a third wheel so quickly? For a moment she thought and really believed that she and Lucky had a future together. Then Liz had come in spouting off about forever and things had changed. "I'll leave you two lovebirds." Her tone was sarcastic as she turned.  
  
"No Emily don't go." Lucky said as he jumped up and moved to her. He had been so rude to kiss her then move to someone else. That wasn't how he wanted to be at all. He looked at Emily's face, reading the hurt there. "I'm so sorry." He said in a low, intimate tone. "Things are so complex here. I meant exactly what I said though. Please don't doubt that and please stay."  
  
First uncertainty then fear passed over Lucky's face before Emily nodded. Like it or not, she was of some help to him and she wouldn't abandon her best friend for anything or anyone.  
  
~*~  
Luke Spencer watched his son behind the dim light of his office. He could feel the younger man's conflict as duty and desire collided. What would he do and how would he cope. He rested his head against the cool glass of the door as he allowed himself to just feel. The emotions flowed into him one by one-gratitude for his son being alive, fury for what he had gone through, the sharp betrayal of failure rushing through him. "Oh cowboy how I wish things had been different."  
  
Laura could feel her husband's conflicting emotions as she descended the back stairs that led into his office. After Liz left her, her thoughts had been only on her husband. Laura knew that Lucky would have shared the worst of his experiences and it wasn't good for Luke to be alone through that. She decided to walk down the stairs slowly and peek in. If Luke and Lucky were together she would go upstairs and wait patiently, but she knew on some instinctive level that her husband was alone.  
  
As Laura silently entered the room, her eyes were on Luke. He looked as if he had aged years in a short hour. His worry was written in the fine lines etched upon his face. Laura closed the door with no noise at all and moved to her husband.   
  
"Hi darlin." Luke said in a quiet voice. He had sensed her there all along. Luke turned to embrace his wife. She snuggled into his arms; he drank in the comfortable feel of her, the scent of her hair.  
  
"Hi" Laura said as she snuggled close. His embrace was so warm and familiar to her. "How did it go with Lucky?"  
  
Luke sighed and ran a hand over his head. "He's got some serious problems darlin'. He doesn't really know his own mind anymore and the memories of what he told me are just brutal." He paused for a long moment before continuing. "There is something you have to know. He married Helena."  
  
Laura gasped and looked at her husband with wide eyes. "He what?" The sharpness of her voice cut the air.  
  
Luke's hands made small circles on her back. "He had to Laura. He was trying to survive. When a man is in that position he'll do anything to survive."  
  
Laura buried her head on his shoulder. "It was that bad huh?"  
  
"It was." Luke allowed. "And much worse Angel. He has a lot more inside him that he'll only share with me and a bottle of booze."  
  
"He'll stay though, right?" Laura's voice became unsteady at the thought of her son leaving them again. "I don't want him to go. He has to stay here until we can try to help him Luke. I know we can't fix everything but surely we can help in some ways."  
  
"He'll stay." Luke's voice held a conviction that he did not have in his heart. Still, he believed in his son and he knew that Lucky would never go too far away. "He has roots here Laura and he well knows it. He won't go anywhere."  
  
~*~  
Nikolas has been silently looking out the window for most of the time that Bobbie and Lesley had been gone. He had to figure out what to tell his children, both about Lucky and about their mother. He sighed, listening to his grandfather and Stefan chattering about Luke. Both men got a perverse pleasure out of their Luke stories. There was some comfort in their typical behavior, especially as the situation was anything but normal.  
  
As he saw the car pull up, he waved to the two men and dashed down the stairs. Nikolas barely noticed that Lucky, Elizabeth and Emily seemed tense in the main area of the club, and only spared his younger sister a glance. He would have to talk to her about getting involved with older men, he absently noticed as he made his way to the car.  
  
As they saw their father approaching, both children exited the car. Luc dashed to his father and hugged Nikolas in a tight embrace. Even though he was characteristically enthusiastic, Nikolas could see the mantle of sadness about the boy's slender shoulder.  
  
"Hello Luc." He said as he hung onto his child tightly. His son was far by the more sensitive of the two children and he knew Luc was convinced that Katherine adored them. The blow of his mother's death would be a hard one for the little boy.  
  
"Thank you for letting us come here papa." Luke said, his tone warming as he saw for himself that Nikolas was in fine health.  
  
"You're welcome son." Nikolas' tone was gentle as he turned to his daughter. "Hello Steph." he said, pulling the girl into a tight hug.  
  
"Hello father." Stephanie nodded coolly as she allowed Nikolas to hug her. "The grandmothers said you needed us."  
  
"I did. I do." Nikolas said in a reassuring tone.  
  
As Nikolas and his children were talking, Bobbie moved across the parking lot to Lulu and Lucky's friend. "Lu can I see you for a moment?" She said in her most authoritative voice.   
  
Lu gave Michael a longing look before moving out of his embrace reluctantly. "I'll see you inside." she promised, planting a deep kiss on his surprised mouth. When he had turned away, she gave her aunt her most innocent look. "Yes Aunt Bobbie?"  
  
Bobbie gave her a stern look. "We need to talk about that later Lesley Lu, but right now your brother needs you. He's telling the kids about Katherine and they're very close to you."  
  
"All right." Lu said. She had a duty as a Spencer to see to her family's need before her own and she would do that. It was part of the Spencer code after all.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"No Emily don't go." Lucky said as he jumped up and moved to her. He had been so rude to kiss her then move to someone else. That wasn't how he wanted to be at all. He looked at Emily's face, reading the hurt there. "I'm so sorry." He said in a low, intimate tone. "Things are so complex here. I meant exactly what I said though. Please don't doubt that and please stay."  
  
First uncertainty then fear passed over Lucky's face before Emily nodded. Like it or not, she was of some help to him and she wouldn't abandon her best friend for anything or anyone.  
  
Elizabeth glared at Emily for some moments before wrapping an arm around Lucky. He stiffened at the contact knowing that he had done far too much too soon. He wasn't ready for relationships yet and his actions had just confused and upset everyone.  
  
Lucky stepped back, deftly moving away from both women. When things were calmer he would sit down with them individually and talk things out. But until then, he had so much to tell his whole family. "Liz, Emily I know we have to talk this out, but...I can't right now. There is so much going on in my head and so many things I need to tell all of you. Please be patient with me." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
His plea touched Liz' heart. "Of course honey. You're having a hard time. We understand." She stepped closer but when he backed away and put his hands up protectively she sighed.  
  
"Are you ok with this Emily?" Lucky turned to meet her eyes. She had such a serious expression on her face. It was unreadable and Lucky desperately wanted to know what was on her mind.  
  
Emily gave Lucky and Liz each a warm smile. "Of course I am. You have a lot going on. Prioritize Lucky." She gave him a long look before turning away. "I'm going upstairs. You two need to talk. Don't rush ok?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Lucky teased. He wanted so desperately to know where things stood between them but he would have to be patient and wait until things were calmer. When Emily was gone, the tension increased threefold and Lucky found himself rocking from foot to foot.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Liz asked tentatively. She wanted to believe that they would be ok. They had to be; she had waited so long for him.  
  
Lucky shook his head as he met Liz's eyes. The pain in the blue depths startled her. "I have no idea. I'm just trying to grapple with so much. My marriage, the abuse, the nightmares.... all of it." He didn't even realize what he had said until Liz' gasp of shock reached his ears.  
  
"Your what?" She asked as she rounded on him, poking a finger in his chest. "You got married? Who is she? How could you do that to me?"  
  
~*~  
  
"I have to go see to my brother." Lu said regretfully as she hugged Michael close. "I'll be back to you really soon. In the meantime, why don't you go inside." The deep kiss they had just shared burned her mouth in a very forbidden way.  
  
"Good luck." Michael deposited a kiss on her temple and watched her moving toward the man and his children. She had touched his heart in countless ways already.   
  
"Hi Nikky, Steph, and Luc." Lu greeted warmly. Fury was starting to seep into her bones for her family's treatment of her. Was she expected to do everything from comforting Lucky and her mother to helping Nikolas break the news? "For God's sake, I'm only a kid", she muttered.  
  
"Hello Aunt Lesley Lu." Stephanie said as her brother hugged their aunt.  
  
"What's wrong Lu?" Nikolas asked in a warning tone.  
  
"Nothing Nikky. She replied as she tried not to snap. She was being selfish and she well knew it but she had reached her limits for one day. "Are we going inside or staying out here awhile?"  
  
Nikolas looked at the door and sighed. He couldn't possibly tell his children the news in some parking lot but what would greet them inside? IN a moment of indecision, he met his sister's eyes helplessly.  
  
Lu gave the kids a bright smile. "Let's sneak in the back way. That way we can surprise everyone."   
  
Nikolas nodded. They could also find a quiet alcove of the club to discuss the news that way. "Grandmother Lesley, Bobbie are you coming with us?"  
  
When both ladies nodded, Nikolas escorted the group toward the club.  
  
"We don't get to visit here very much." Luc commented as he took in the whole atmosphere. I want to come here more often papa."  
  
"That is impossible." Stephanie put in as she gave her brother a scorn filled look. "It is dangerous here. Papa was nearly killed here. Luke Spencer is a common thug."  
  
"Don't you say that." Luc's ten year old voice was impassioned. "He is married to Grandma Spencer. You have to respect him."  
  
"Cassadines never respect Spencers." Stephanie sniffed.   
  
Luc started to answer then caught his father's stern look. He scuffed his foot on the ground and pouted for a moment, before shyly reaching for his father's hand. "I like grandma's husband." He said in a firm tone.  
  
"My dad is an ok guy Stephanie." Lulu pointed out gently. This Spencer Cassadine feud would end with this generation. Lulu would see to it that the families lived in peace.   
  
~*~  
  
Sonny watched Carly as she fidgeted in the limo. "What are you thinking?" He asked gently. She looked so nervous at the thought of seeing Lucky again.  
  
Carly leaned against her husband and sighed. "Well, we never really had a relationship did we? I just don't know how it will be for us."  
  
Sonny wrapped his arms around Carly and rubbed her back soothingly. So many things have changed since then. You're both older and even you might be a little wiser." He nudged her shoulder to let her know that he was teasing. "You two are owed a chance. Give each other a try Carly. You can't keep beating yourself up for your past mistakes."  
  
"And I've had plenty." Carly said on a peal of laughter.  
  
"We all have," Sonny reminded. "I thought for awhile that I was the reason Lucky died. He was such a good kid but he was always involved in the business through Luke then through me." His expression took on a darkness that frightened Carly. She hated it when he got melancholy. That was just one step above his depression. His depression scared her; both in its intensity and in the way it just seemed to creep upon them. There had been many days of lightning fast mood changes that would nearly destroy her relationship as well as her beloved husband.  
  
"But you had nothing to do with it. We all know that Faison reject hurt him, though I know Luke always thought Helena Cassadine was in on it."  
  
"She may very well have been." Sonny allowed. "I think it's time we all band together to get that woman out of their lives."  
  
"Talk to Luke." Carly suggested as she leaned against Sonny's arm. "It will really be ok right? Everyone is going to get through whatever happened to Lucky and be ok right?" Her voice sounded very little girl to Sonny's ears, her insecurities rising to the surface once again.  
  
"It will be ok." Sonny replied. "You Spencers are a tightly knit group. You can heal the biggest of wounds as long as you all love each other. And love always seems in great supply when you Spencers are around. Lucky will be fine given some time. How could he not be with all of you around him?"  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
Lucky shook his head as he met Liz's eyes. The pain in the blue depths startled her. "I have no idea. I'm just trying to grapple with so much. My marriage, the abuse, the nightmares.... all of it." He didn't even realize what he had said until Liz' gasp of shock reached his ears.  
  
"Your what?" She asked as she rounded on him, poking a finger in his chest. "You got married? Who is she? How could you do that to me?"  
  
Elizabeth's voice traveled and Luke winced as the sound reached his wife's ears. "We better give the cowboy some backup." He said as he threw the door open. He had the same urge to protect his son as he had when Lucky was a child, Laura realized as she followed her husband out.  
  
"Anything the matter here?" Luke asked as he threw an arm around Lucky and Liz's shoulders. He could feel the tension thrumming around them; it hung heavy in the air, electrified between the young couple.  
  
"You're married." Liz said in abject horror. She didn't even seem to notice the elder Spencer as he held her closer. Luke had always felt paternal about the young woman and he hated to think about what she was going through. "Yeah he is." He tried to speak for his son. " But it wasn't as if he wanted to. He had to Liz."  
  
  
She shrugged off his shoulder and moved to Lucky. "You married someone else. Whatever the cause, you said I do. Lucky we said our vows before you even met her. You pledged yourself to me."  
  
Lucky winced at her words. How could she be so right, yet so wrong? "Liz it isn't as it seems." He said in a pleading tone. He had to make her understand without going into details. His mother didn't know and it wasn't fair to tell either of them in this situation. "I was coerced into my marriage. It wasn't something I wanted to do with my wife."  
  
Liz arched an eyebrow. She wanted to believe him but the thing with Emily, him being married; it was all too much. Liz didn't know this Lucky and didn't think she wanted to. "I don't know you anymore." She whispered. Everything about him was different; the voice was almost unrecognizable, his looks had matured him into a man she never would have recognized on the street, and his heart, well that had changed too. "I can't deal with this tonight." Liz said tearfully. "Call me when things calm down and we'll discuss your marriage and us."  
  
Lucky looked at her for a long moment. The ghost of their relationship loomed between them. He wanted to get back what once was but at the same time he knew in his soul that too much had changed. He had changed in so many ways that he could never be the Lucky Spencer that fell in love with Elizabeth Webber all those years ago. Were they strong enough to make a new start though and did he want that? He just didn't know. "I'll call you." He said as he brushed his thumb over her cheek.  
  
Liz shuddered at his touch. He was someone else's now. How dare he touch her? "Don't." She whispered, stunned that his once comforting touch could repulse her. "I have to go." She said in a mournful tone as she turned to flee.  
  
Lucky took a step after her, then sank onto a nearby chair. "I did this to her, you know. I hurt her so badly. First she found me kissing Emily and now.... this. She doesn't even know the facts." Lucky turned to face his mother. "Mom I have something to tell you."  
  
"No you don't." Laura replied as she pulled her son into her arms. "I already know. It must have been so horrible for you Lucky. Your dad and I are here for you honey, whenever you can talk about it and f if you want to. I have experience with forced marriages honey." She reminded her son. "It appears to be one of the Spencer legacies."  
  
~*~  
  
Emily walked slowly up the stairs to Luke's apartment. It was looking fairly crowded now. Stefan and Dr. Webber stood next to each other, no doubt discussing Luke. Michael was there along with Georgie Jones. Serena Baldwin and Lucas Jones. Emily smiled politely at the teenagers. They were all nice enough but she wasn't up to dealing with them, not when the taste of Lucky lingered on her lips even as her guilt and embarrassment threatened to overwhelm her.  
  
She moved over to a vacant corner of the room and sank onto a long forgotten couch there. As a cloud of dust rose from the long unused piece of furniture, she coughed. A man materialized above him and Emily's heart sank, thinking Lucky was back. She wasn't ready to deal with him yet.  
  
"Hi." Michael said as he looked at the woman. His bandmate had disappeared and he had considered leaving himself. But his relationship with Chance held him there. He knew the other man would need some representation of his other life and above and beyond that, Chance was like a brother to him. Plus there was Lulu....Michael smiled at the thought of his new friend. She had moved him in ways that defied logic. The man who had never fallen in love was falling hard and fast for his best friend's sister hard and fast. And above and beyond that, it felt so right.  
  
"Hi" Emily replied. She patted the couch in welcome to Lucky's friend. "He's downstairs with his girlfriend. He'll be up when he can."  
  
"Thanks." Michael said with a smile. "I sort of got..... distracted." he confessed with a small smile. Emily's open smile had put him immediately at ease.  
  
"Oh?" Emily asked, taking in the dark pink of his blush.  
  
Michael nodded and smiled. "What can you tell me about Lesley Lu?"  
  
Was he serious, Emily wondered? As she studied his expression, she realized that he had no idea about the younger girl's age. She sighed and played with the bottom of her hair for a moment as she considered her answer.She had always cared for Lesley Lu and wanted the young woman to be happy, but happiness would not be found in the arms of a man so much older.  
  
"What exactly do you want to know?" Emily asked carefully.  
  
Michael shrugged, embarrassed for a moment. "I want to know all about her. I can tell she's superwoman where her family is concerned, but I don't know the basics. What kind of job does she have? What does she do for fun?"  
  
Here it was the moment of truth. Why me, Emily found herself wondering. "Well," She began on a huge sigh. "I can start by telling you that she's barely seventeen years old and a full time high school student."  
  
  
~*~  
  
Nikolas led his feuding children into the kitchen of the bar and sat them on shiny steel chairs. "I need for both of you to stop arguing." He said solemnly. "We have a lot to discuss." He turned to Lesley and Bobbie. "You ladies can go upstairs. Lesley Lu and I can handle this. " Nikolas knew that his children would not open up with an audience around, and cutting their numbers in half was in the children's best interests. He heard the older women leave without much fanfare thankful for their intuitiveness.  
  
"What have we got to discuss?" Luc asked his father curiously. "Is mama here?"  
  
Nikolas winced and got down on one knee to look his children in the eye. "I have some very good news and some very bad news for you both. Which do you want first?"  
  
The children looked at each other for a long moment. Though no words were spoken Nikolas knew that they were engaging in a long conversation. His children had a special ability to communicate nonverbally. He was so grateful for their emotional closeness. Stephanie would be able to help Luc through the worst of his trauma with the force of her love, reaching him when no one else could.  
  
"We will take the bad news first." Stephanie told her father formally. She curled her hand protectively over her brother's and scooted as close as she could to him. Her innate protective nature brought tears to Nikolas' eyes.   
  
"All right then." Nikolas softened his voice as Lulu put her hand on his shoulder in a show of emotional strength. "I have something very horrible and sad to tell you," he said as genuine tears of sadness coursed down his face. He wouldn't miss her, but the way her loss would scar their children broke his heart. "It's about your mother." He began quietly.  
  
Stephanie was an expert at reading expressions. She watched her father's face and paled as she anticipated what was coming. "Our mother is dead?" she asked in a tone that showed her young years.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"All right then." Nikolas softened his voice as Lulu put her hand on his shoulder in a show of emotional strength. "I have something very horrible and sad to tell you," he said as genuine tears of sadness coursed down his face. He wouldn't miss her, but the way her loss would scar their children broke his heart. "It's about your mother." He began quietly.  
  
Stephanie was an expert at reading expressions. She watched her father's face and paled as she anticipated what was coming. "Our mother is dead?" she asked in a tone that showed her young years.  
  
Nikolas looked away, unable to bear the expression on his daughter's face. The young girl while making a huge effort to be stoic was cracking. Her eyes shimmered with tears and her lower lip was trembling. Nikolas couldn't take his children's pain. "Yes." He whispered in a gentle tone. "Mummy had to become an angel." He knew his heart would break to look at them again, but he had to.  
  
"Papa?" Luc's voice trembled with unshed tears. "Why?" His anguished whisper drifted the short distance between he and his father until Nikolas scooped the young boy up and cradled him to his chest. Damn her for leaving them, damn her for dying instead of fixing her relationship with the children.  
  
"I don't know why. Sometimes God needs his angels, and though we don't understand, we have to let them go." He winced at the explanation of death but it was the best he could do.  
  
"Mama isn't an angel." Stephanie sounded remarkably sober now. She had compartmentalized her feelings as effectively as Stefan, the man she admired, did. Her eyes were clear and expression sober but solid. She reached for Luc's hand and squeezed it in a reassuring manner.  
  
"Why do you say that honey?" Lulu asked gently. She moved to stand very close to the little girl, idly playing with her hair. Stephanie had to deal with her mother's death somehow, but she could tell from her brother's expression that he didn't know what to do any more then she did.  
  
"Because she isn't." Stephanie explained in an exaggerated tone. She never loved us and people who love their kids go to heaven. People that don't go to the other place. That's where mommy is. She did lots of naughty things here."  
  
Nikolas met Lulu's eyes. They'd have to discuss this with Stephanie at some point. "Sweetie, God forgives a lot." Nikolas began. He couldn't go much further as to do so would be to take away from the pain of the little boy in his arms. "Luc, it will be okay."  
  
"No it won't." his son sobbed. "Mommy is gone forever and ever."  
  
Nikolas was strangely comforted by the fact that his son was reacting in an expected manner. "I know son, but she is your very special guardian angel. That is very special."  
  
Luc bit his lip as the tears streamed down his face. "She's not really gone, she's just different?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Nikolas said as he grasped onto Luc's hope. "She's invisible but she'll always be at your side son. She's an angel on your shoulder and she will always watch out for you, help you and advise you."  
  
"But I don't want an angel." Luc said as he looked up at his father. "I want a mommy."  
  
~*~  
  
Michael shrugged, embarrassed for a moment. "I want to know all about her. I can tell she's superwoman where her family is concerned, but I don't know the basics. What kind of job does she have? What does she do for fun?"  
  
Here it was the moment of truth. Why me, Emily found herself wondering. "Well," She began on a huge sigh. "I can start by telling you that she's barely seventeen years old and a full time high school student."  
  
"Seventeen years old?" Michael asked in shock. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before looking at the luminescent woman in front of him. "There is no possible way she can be that young. She's so poised and so in control...." He trailed off.  
  
Emily rubbed his arm gently. "You really care for her don't you?"  
  
Michael nodded. "I do. I really care for her, but this age thing, is it surmountable?"  
  
"It is. It has to be." Emily said quietly. "She's an extraordinary young woman. If anyone can make it through an age change like that she can. You see how mature she is."  
  
Michael smiled in agreement but there was a grim set to his mouth. "She is seventeen years old and her family is putting her through this? Where does it end? Are they always like this with her?"  
  
Emily bit her lip as she considered her response. How could she explain the Spencer family dynamic to one that had never seen it in action? "Yes and no." she began slowly. "Her family has always relied upon her quite heavily, but she also enjoys it. It gives her a purpose in a family that is anything but typical. As the man started to leave, Em grabbed his arm in a surprisingly strong grip. "Ask her before you decide how bad this is for her, ok?"  
  
Michael nodded as he shook her hand off gently. "I have to help her though. I have this need..." He whispered as he met the woman's dark and sympathetic eyes.  
  
Emily could read his need. He really cared for Lulu and that much was obvious. "I know. I can read it." She said as she motioned to his eyes. "You have wonderfully expressive eyes and right now, I see this need to be her rock, so that she can support everyone. Lucky has always chosen his friends well. I'm so glad that despite his loss of memory, that knack stayed intact."  
  
Michael flushed and looked at the ground. In another time, he would have been very drawn to this woman. But that was before he had met Lesley Lu Spencer. "Thank you." He said with genuine affection in his voice. "Let me find her. Maybe we can talk later."  
  
"I'd like that." Emily's voice wrapped around Michael as he descended the stairs.  
  
~*~  
Lucky took a step after her, then sank onto a nearby chair. "I did this to her, you know. I hurt her so badly. First she found me kissing Emily and now.... this. She doesn't even know the facts." Lucky turned to face his mother. "Mom I have something to tell you."  
  
"No you don't." Laura replied as she pulled her son into her arms. "I already know. It must have been so horrible for you Lucky. Your dad and I are here for you honey, whenever you can talk about it and f if you want to. I have experience with forced marriages honey." She reminded her son. "It appears to be one of the Spencer legacies."  
  
  
Lucky ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at his mother. "You know? And you don't hate me?" His tumultuous plea broke Laura's heart and she gathered him even closer. It was easy to imagine that he was the boy he had been all those years ago as she rocked him lightly back and forth. Laura didn't know if the embrace was more or her benefit or for Lucky's.  
  
"How could I the you honey? You did what you had to do to survive. I did the same remember? And it took some time but you and your dad forgave me and understood that I had no choice." She met Luke's gaze for a moment and pulled his hand down to cup the back of Lucky's neck.  
  
Lucky sighed as he felt both of his parents' support as it radiated from their steady forms. "Thank you. Thank you for not making me defend what happened. Thank you for loving me, for missing me. I sometimes acted pretty nasty to you both back then, before the fire."  
  
"It's all forgotten cowboy." Luke's tender rasp was as familiar as his mother's embrace. Lucky leaned back and rested his head in his father's hand. As he looked between his parents, he couldn't stop the tumultuous smile that made its journey across his face. "They say that you can never go home again, but I think you can."  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Yes." Nikolas said as he grasped onto Luc's hope. "She's invisible but she'll always be at your side son. She's an angel on your shoulder and she will always watch out for you, help you and advise you."  
  
"But I don't want an angel." Luc said as he looked up at his father. "I want a mommy."  
  
Bobbie turned to Lesley and then turned away, the pain causing her eyes to finally overflow. Luc's pain was so palpable and yet so little boy. She couldn't bear to watch the innocent little soul collapse into grief. Lesley gripped her arm gently. "Let Nikolas and Lulu handle it." The older woman advised in a wavering voice as she pulled Bobbie out of the room. As soon as the door had closed behind them, both women sobbed quietly.  
  
"I hated her." Bobbie confessed quietly. "But that child loved her and it will be so hard on him. We can't show our feelings for her. It will make things so much harder on the children."  
  
"I know." Lesley slipped an arm around Bobbie's shoulders and rubbed her back. "Let's get back to our families. Carly and Sonny should be arriving soon and you should be there to tell them all that has happened.  
  
With a nod of agreement, both ladies walked into the main room just as Sonny and Carly entered the closed club. Luke Laura and Lucky were gathered in a corner and appeared to be having a close family moment.   
  
Carly walked in slowly and tentatively, a great change from her former assertive nature. She looked first at her mother then glanced at the far end of the room with slight trepidation. She and Lucky had never been very close at all, but his death had effected her greatly. Now he was back and they had a whole future to consider, a future in which becoming close cousins was a possibility. He had certainly grown and changed both in appearance and attitude. She had no doubt that all the trauma in his life had had a profound effect on the young man that stood in the midst of his parents' loving arms.  
  
Lesley sensed Carly's hesitation and crossed the room. "Honey, I didn't get a hug from my handsome grandson. Can you spare one for an old woman."  
  
Lucky sighed with relief. His grandmother had a way of diffusing a stressful situation. "You're not old." He asserted as he slipped his arms around her still slim form. "You're as beautiful as mom is."  
  
Lesley pulled away to caress her face. "Still a charmer Lucky Spencer. We're so glad to have you back home where you belong, honey." She mussed his light brown hair then moved away, turning her attention to the striking blond woman and dark haired man.  
  
Sonny watched Lucky for a few moments. The young man had changed so much that he barely recognized the facial features. The only thing familiar was the Spencer cockiness that the young man exuded along with sadness and loss. It was a heady combination, one that compelled Sonny to move to the young man ahead of his wife. "Lucky." His whisper was soft as he wondered how the other man would handle his presence there.  
  
Lucky's eyes lit up as he noticed the man with his cousin for the first time. "Sonny, you and Carly?" He shook his head in shock, feeling somewhat lighter in spirit. For now, he would put his pain and anguish aside and just socialize. "I would have never imagined that."  
  
"Yeah well." Sonny began. Carly moved to his side and reached for his hand. Sonny squeezed it gently, rubbing in comfort as she slowly began to relax. "What can I say? Spencers are irresistible." Her expression and voice softened as she studied her cousin carefully. "You look good, Lucky." As the words escaped her, she turned red. "For whatever you've been through I mean. I'm sure it was pretty horrible.' She cleared her throat, feeling more awkward every moment.  
  
Lucky nodded pensively. "It was Carly but I know what you mean too." He said with genuine warmth. He wasn't going to make it any harder on her; this was an awkward time for them all. "Don't worry about it ok?" He moved to Sonny, shaking the man's hand enthusiastically.  
  
"How are you?" Sonny whispered quietly into the younger man's ear. Lucky maintained his poise but a small shudder that Sonny felt rather than saw told the older man al that he needed to know. "Who was it Lucky. I have to know so that I can fix it."  
  
Lucky looked at Sonny and sighed. "Can you sonny? Can you really fix it? I don't think you can. I don't see how you can take away my nightmares, my emotional turmoil that hits me every day when I'm too scared to move. Can you take away the abuse, the pain, the rape? I don't think you can so why do you want to bother trying?" Lucky realized that tears were again coursing down his cheeks and turned away in humiliation.  
  
Carly moved to her cousin and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. When he didn't pull away immediately, she pulled Lucky into a tight embrace, smoothing his hair as she cradled his head against her shoulder. "We'll help you through this Lucky, whatever it takes. If you can tell Sonny, it won't take away what they put you through but we can let them know that they will never hurt you again." She hoped that Lucky saw the truth in her words as she met the incredulous eyes of her mother, uncle and aunt, her husband and Laura's mother.  
  
Lucky raised his head from Carly shoulder. His cousin made him feel safe loved and warm, as if the demons could not touch him there. Shocked and strangely touched by her gesture, he found himself relaxing. While pulling away from her arms may have seemed an option mere moments ago, there was no place he needed to be at the moment. Hr love and concern overrode the pain and anger she was in and Lucky could focus on support instead of vengeance.  
  
"Helena Cassadine and Cesar Faison did this Sonny. She's my wife. Please....bring her to me. I have a score to settle with her before she dies. Him." Lucky visibly shuddered despite the warm embrace. "Make it as painful and as long as possible. What he did to me I can never get over or beyond."  
  
Luke watched his son, wanting to move to him all the while. Lucky's pain was a force that pulsed through the room, a force that brought Luke to his knees emotionally. "We'll fix it cowboy." He offered in a strangled tone. He intended to be in on the torture of the bastard that had destroyed his son.  
  
"We'll make it bearable Lucky." Carly soothed, ruffling his hair as if she might Michael's. "We'll find a way, I promise. I'll be here every step of the way. I might not always say the right things but I do care and I'm helping Lucky. You can't get rid of me."  
  
Lucky gave his cousin a thin smile. "Thanks Carly. I don't know what I would have done..." he trailed off as he watched Sonny. "You chose well." He said quietly, speaking volumes in just a few words.  
  
"I know. " Sonny replied, slipping his arms around Lucky and Carly.  
  
~*~  
  
Lulu's tears started falling as she heard Luc's heartfelt plea. While she wanted to stay and comfort them, a large part of her knew that this was a matter between father and children and that her presence there would pull away from what Nik needed to do. "I'll let you three talk." She said quietly. "I'll just be outside." When Nikolas nodded she knew she done the right thing.  
  
Lulu stepped out of the room and closed the door, leaning against it. Tears poured down her face and while she wanted to brush them away, she knew that she couldn't staunch the flow and they would soon be replaced. As she sobbed for the children's pain, she was unaware of the presence that appeared soundlessly at her side.  
  
Michael had been looking all over for Lesley when he stumbled into her. He watched her, observing the tears that flowed down her cheeks and the pain that clouded her gaze. "Are you hurt?" he asked gently.  
  
Lulu looked up into the now comforting presence of the man she cared about. "My niece and nephew aren't taking their mother's death well." She shared in a halting tone. "I can't stop worrying, racing around trying to fix everything." Her voice rose. "They think I'm a fixer but I just want to be helped too, and I can't. There's no time. There's no energy for me." She turned her crystalline blue gaze upon him. "Please help me. You're the only one who isn't demanding stuff from me. I trust you to help me. Please...."  
  
Michael nodded. The age problem paled in the face of her need to be helped, in the face of her as a person. "What would you like to do? Want to get out of here for awhile and maybe go for a walk?"  
  
Lu nodded. "I'd like that but Lucky...Nik...." She started to turn back to her family when he gently restrained her.  
  
"I can see how much you love your family, sweetheart, but someone needs t look out for you. Do you trust me to do that while your parents and brother work all of this out?"  
  
"They look out for me." Lu said turning defensive. She crossed her arms over her chest as if daring him to fight her on that fact.  
  
Michael shook his head and touched her damn cheek with a fingertip. "I wasn't implying   
That they didn't. I know they care about you and adore you. I can see that in the way they look at you, in the way that they rely upon you and in the way they love and respect you. You're the center of their universe, but Lesley as such; you have a lot of pressure upon you right now. Just let me help you as you asked. I mean no insult to your wonderful family. Your brother is like a brother to me and you, well...." He took a deep breath. "I love you as impossible as it seems. Your parents must be amazing people to have raised two of the most special people in my life.  
  
Lu gave him a tentative smile as she considered his words. "You love me?" she asked quietly. He couldn't possibly love her! How could he? What did she have that would pull him in and make him like her? She was just a kid!  
  
"I do." Michael replied seriously. "I really have come to love you as impossible as that seems. I can't explain it or understand it so it's best that we just go with the flow here Ms. Lesley Lu.  
Lulu looked into the man's eyes and nodded, feeling a little of the tension and hysteria that was threatening to overcome her slipping away. "Ok I'm yours. Do with me what you wish. We shouldn't be gone long, but I just have to have a break before they consume me."  
  
"I will never again let them destroy your spirit." Michael assured as he stroked Lulu's raven tresses slowly.  
  
Lulu slowly exhaled a breath. It wouldn't do them any good if she were to deliver another snippy comment. "For that, I owe you many thanks." She said slowly as she slipped her hand into his. While Michael didn't understand the way her family worked, he wanted to try and he loved her. He would be hers soon enough, forever. Lulu Spencer played for keeps and she had no intention of letting this man go.  
  
~*~  
  
Helena Cassadine looked speculatively at Luke's club. Reports had come to her that her husband was at first seen at the hospital, then here. "You will return to me, Lucky." She said with a feral smile. "Or you will suffer the consequences. Apparently, you do not recall that I said that your family would suffer if you were to return to your home. Now that you are back, their lives are forfeit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
